Teardrops
by Luckystarz910
Summary: Austin's getting married. He hasn't seen Ally in a few years and they had a clean break. Or so they thought. What happens when Austin hears Ramone Records hottest female artist, who just so happens to be none other than Miss Ally Dawson's latest single on the radio. Will he make it to the altar or leave his bride-to-be out in the cold? Austin and Ally OOC.
1. Austin's Memory Lockbox

Hey darlings, so while working on Careless Heart I got inspired when listening to this particular song. :)

Austin and Ally will both be out of character as they're both 21 in this story. There will absolutely be smut, hence the rating. ;-)

ENJOY! XO

Disclaimer: This is a song fic based on Taylor Swift's _Teardrops On My Guitar. _It'll probably be about six chapters, but as always quality over quantity. I don't own anything other than my story.

* * *

**Teardrops**

**Austin's POV**

**I'm getting married today. I'm getting married today. Yet something just feels off, maybe it's just because it's absolutely fucking down pouring. I heard that's bad luck. Is that actually true though? Is this some sort of omen? You might be thinking she'll finally be Mrs. Ally Moon. Only here's the thing, I'm not marrying Ally. I'm marrying the beautiful blonde bombshell Piper, Ally's polar opposite. Piper and I have been dating for three years, we just got engaged last year. I wanted to have a longer engagement, you know find a home and establish our life together before actually walking down the aisle. Piper, wasn't having that. She started the wedding planning within the first month that we were engaged. She has been loyal to me, sure I love her, but is that really enough? It just felt like the right thing to do, so I put a ring on it.**

**Its been years since Ally and I have been on good terms since things happened with us the night of our graduation from Marino High Schoo. But let's back up a few weeks prior, Prom. I took Piper to Prom when I really should have just manned up and taken Ally. I actually had decided a few days prior that I was going to break up with Piper and tell Ally that I couldn't imagine my life without her being my girlfriend. However; that's not what happened. Ally ended up breaking up with Gavin, shortly after Prom she ended up getting together with this guy Ethan. She met Ethan a few years ago at Jimmy Starr's Halloween Bash dressed as a pilot. It took me by surprise but it came to my attention that they had never lost contact while he was away at boarding school. He came back about a month ago, that's when things started to get really weird between Ally and I. A few weeks after our Senior Prom, Ally, Trish, Dez and I graduated from Marino High. My friendship with Dez and Trish was still very solid. Piper and I, had been going on double and triple dates with Dez, Carrie, Trish and Jace. It never had even occurred to me to even ask Ally if she and Ethan wanted to go out with us. I didn't hate the guy, but he was literally all over Ally whenever he had the chance, not that I could blame him. She was developing as a woman, into a smoking hot one at that at the age of legal adulthood. Looking back, I guess that I should have included them but everything's said and done. I knew that Ally and I were growing apart, truthfully she felt so close and yet so far. I should have brought it up and tried to superglue our friendship that was falling to pieces, but I just shook it off. Thinking that there was no way in hell that Ally and I would ever separate, let alone stop being friends and partners. Graduation came and went, then later that night we had Ally's graduation party.  
**

**I don't think that I could ever forget that night even if I tried.**

* * *

_Flashback_

_**Piper and I walk hand in hand into the backyard of Ally's house. I hear Ally call out, "Hey Austin." She turns toward my girlfriend to greet her as well.** "Thanks for coming. It's great to see you, Piper."_

**_Normally Ally hugs everyone when she greets them, but I just took it as that she was just really busy. I was seriously disappointed that she didn't at least hug me._**

_**We're then joined by the rest of the crew: Trish, Jace, Dez, Carrie, Kira, Elliott, and Ethan. Ethan walks up behind Ally and wraps his arms around her from behind, kissing her lightly on the neck.** "Hey Pumpkin! Can I steal you away for a second?"_

_**Trish interrupts just as Ally was about to respond,** " Actually Ethan, I'm going to need a word with Ally first." **She gives him a smile, he graciously lets Trish have her time to talk to Ally. Ally and Trish disappear into the house I could only assume. Dez then excuses himself, tells us that he needs to use the restroom and then leaves.**_

_"So, have you told Austin that you're leaving?"_

_"No, I haven't. You, Ethan and my dad are the only ones that know."_

**_Know what? Dez thinks to himself. He continues to listen on._**

_"You have to tell him Ally."_

_"Oh please, Trish. Spare me. Austin could care less if I'm gone."_

_"Al, he still loves you."_

_"Whatttttt! There's no way that's true. He's with Piper, if he really loved me he would've broken up with her. Besides, I'm with Ethan. He's smart, mature and handsome, what more could I possibly want in a guy?"_

_"I wish that you would tell Austin in private. Ally, he's going to feel completely blindsided."_

_"Trish, I can't tell him alone. He'll just have to find out the way everyone else that doesn't know is."_

**_Obviously I didn't know any of this until after the fact because Dez overheard Ally and Trish talking. He came back from the bathroom totally out of breath, yanking on my arm. "Austin, I have to-" He never got to finish what he was going to tell me because the next thing I know Ally's had just grabbed a microphone._**

_"Hey everyone. I just wanted to thank you all for coming to my graduation party, thank my parents for hosting this. So, I have a huge announcement to make."_

_**She's pregnant? Ethan knocked her up? Wait, I thought she was still a virgin like - That's the first thing that popped into my head. I snap out of it just in time to hear Ally say,** " I'm going on tour, then once my tour is over I'm going to be studying abroad in Italy. So, this is a graduation party but it's also my send-off to Europe. I leave first thing tomorrow morning." **She smiles brightly at all of her guests, making eye contact with all of them except for me.**_

**_At this point, I felt like I wasn't even in my own body anymore. I'm pretty sure that my heart stopped and I forgot how to breathe. There were a lot of hoots and congratulations from all of her guests. Not from me though. It felt like I had just been kicked in the gut. She said that she'd never leave me, that we'd always need each other. Was that all a lie? I try my best to focus and look at our friends reactions. Trish and Ethan don't look even remotely surprised, so they obviously knew. Carrie as always looks clueless. I turn to Dez, he gives me the I tried to warn you look, while Elliott, Kira and Jace look absolutely speechless._**

_"Baby?" **My girlfriend Piper chimes in while rubbing my back.**_

_"I need to be alone."_

* * *

_**I stormed off in the direction the mall pond. When I get there I just let the tears flow and kind of wish that Ally's goose Pickles was here. Ally's leaving tomorrow. She didn't even tell me alone. Ally's leaving. Wait, that means. Ugh. I pick up a rock and throw it into the pond, then sit back down on the bench.**_

_"Hey."** I hear a voice from behind me say, I'd know that sweet voice anywhere. I turned my head to see Ally in her light pink dress from earlier with her curls cascading down her shoulders. She looks beautiful in the moonlight. Moonlight? I look down at my watch and saw that it's just past nine o'clock which means I've been gone for a few hours.**_

_**I sigh,** "Were you ever going to tell me?" **Finding the ground fascinating at the moment until I hear her speak up.**_

_"I-" **She stops, takes a breath**. "It was just too hard Austin. I figured if I told you in person you would try to stop me, or I'd feel guilty and end up giving up my dreams for you. You're not even my boyfriend, so it's not like you actually deserve a reason as to why."_

_**I take her hand, pull her so she sits on the bench next to me. I take her by the shoulders and force her to look at me.** "Can I change your mind? Can I come with you?"_

_"No Austin. You can't come with me. I don't want you to. I can't have you leave your girlfriend just to come on tour with me."_

_"You're my best friend Ally. I'd be willing to leave Piper behind."_

_" I used to be, but we've been growing apart Austin. It's sad, but these things happen. I can't be your songwriter anymore either. I can't continue to be your best friend. Tonight will probably be the last time that you will ever see me."_

_"Why Ally? What happened to we're **better together**?"_

_"Please don't say that Austin." **She says and there are tears welling up in her eyes, maybe I can still get her to stay here with me.**_

_**I didn't say anything, I just sang**, "Hey I will always stay by your side forever/cause we're better together."_

_"I can't feel this way anymore. I need a clean break from you, from us." **She choked out.**_

_"No Ally! You can't do this! You can't leave me when I'm in love with you." **The next thing I know she slaps me across the face, starts to hit me in the chest as tears stream down her face like a waterfall. I take her hands and pull her into my arms for an embrace. She mumbles into my chest, "**It's too late, I'm leaving tomorrow."_

_"Then, just give me tonight."_

_**I look down at her, she looks away from me trying to hide her face.**"We shouldn't do this Austin. You're with-" **She never gets to finish her sentence. I look into her eyes, say** "Fuck all reason." **I grab her by the bottom of her legs and pick her up so our mouths are level with each others. She grabs the back of my neck and our lips are joined. My loins feel like they are on fire the instant I hear Ally moan, I take that as my cue to slip my tongue inside her mouth. She mumbles something like,** "Need somewhere more private. Need to be alone. Practice Room. Go."_

_**We break apart and we both sigh at the loss of contact between our bodies. We sprint over to Sonic Boom, see that it's completely dark inside. I take the key out of Ally's back pocket, cupping her ass, put the key in the door to unlock it. Once inside, we lock the door, she takes my hand and I quickly follow her up the stairs smacking her ass on the way up them. "**Ow, that hurt."_

_"That's not the only thing that's going to be sore when I get through with you."_

_"Austin!" **She playfully slaps me on the arm.** "Give me less than five minutes and you will be screaming my name." **She blushes, we reach the practice room and walk through and shut the door locking it.**_

_"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow."** My lips are then on hers, all over her body.**_

_ "I've never done this before." __**She pants out. I echo her with,** "Neither have I."_

_"Really?" **I want her to stop talking and just kiss me, but I know that she needs reassurance. **_

_"Really. I was waiting for you." **I said with so much sincerity in my voice, since we're going to do this I want it to be with her.**_

_**I grab the blanket off the back of the chair, some pillows and spread the blanket out on the floor. I also create the mood with some candles and sing to her. I grabbed my guitar, **_

_**"**Ally, I want to sing something for you, well to you."_

_Saying I love you_

_Is not the words I want to hear from you_

_It's not that I want you not to say_

_But if you only knew_

_How easy it would be to show me how you feel_

_**I take Ally's hand and bring it to her heart, then put her hand on my heart right after. **_

_More than words is all you have to do to make it real_

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me, yeah_

_'Cause I'd already know_

_"Oh Austin. I love that song, it was beautiful."_

_"I meant what I said Ally."** I take the guitar off from around my neck, go back to sit down on the blanket with Ally. I kneel down and pull her up with me so we're kneeling together. She has her hands on my chest while my arms encircle her body.** "Make love to me, Austin please. Give me something to remember you by."_

_"As you wish." **She looks into my eyes, tears filled and yes I just quoted her favorite movie The Princess Bride. I gently push her down onto the blanket, there's going to be a pillow behind her her underneath her ass, wherever my knees are going to be. I hold the back of her head to make sure that she doesn't bang it on the floor. I start grinding my body against her core, and groan. As fucked up as this is, we both have significant others, it feels right. This is my Ally, she'll never truly be anyone else's. Ally moans, starts writhing underneath me and unbuckles my belt and pulls it off, pushes my pants down my legs while she sits up somewhat. **"Condom."**I take her dress and slide it over her chest leaving her in just her bra and panties, she takes my shirt off. We end up having to stand because it'll just be easier to at least undress each other. Ally turns her back to me and I unclasp her bra freeing her breasts into the cool air in the practice room, she turns to me and pulls my boxers down, then proceeds to grind her ass against my erection while I massage her breasts. I take the opportunity to slip my thumbs into the sides of her thong and peel it over her toned and tight ass. I turn her to face me capturing her lips with mine once more, lay her down on the blanket and pillows for support. I want this, I want to be inside of Ally. **"We don't need it I'm on the pill."** I take a deep breath, and place my cock at her entrance and push it in slowly. The walls over her vagina feels so good around my cock,** "Mmm Ally." **I kiss her lips rough and then soft at the same time.** "Baby, are you okay? I know this is your first time, it's mine too but I heard that it can hurt you." **I blush,** "Well since I'm big and thick I will take this nice and slow."_

_"Yes Austin. Now shut up and just make love to me."_

_"With pleasure." **I say huskily while looking down at her. I start off by going really slow, just pushing and pulling in and out of her, then bury my cock deep into her. I'm looking for and have just found her g-spot. I keep pumping in and out of her at a steady pace, when I see there are tears in her eyes.** "Are you okay?" **She nods,** "I'm just happy that it's you." **as she lets the few tears fall from her eyes.** "I couldn't imagine it not being with you either, Alls." **After making love for a little while, we've finally built ourselves up to the point of explosion.** "Oh God Austin! Right there! Don't stop!"_

_**I repeat her words,** "Right there!"** and I relentlessly slam my cock into her pussy causing her to cum completely around me**. "OHHHH!" **She cums first and then I'm right behind her groaning at the release and just how much better I feel.** "Ohhhhhhhhhh Ally! I love you so fucking much!" **As we finish I pull out of her, she grabs her dress and quickly gets dressed and I do the same.**_

_"I have to go."_

**_I remember thinking, what she wants to leave. Right away? Shit. Was it not amazing? Did I not do it right?_**

_"Please, just stay with me a little while longer."_

**_She argues with me a little longer, and relents and lets me hold her. I must have dozed off because I wake up in the practice room completely clothed, but no Ally. I see a note on the piano._**

_Austin,_

_Last night was the perfect send-off. I'll never forget it or you._

_-Ally_

**_I look at the clock and see that it's noon. Ally's gone. I'll never see her again. She never told me that she loves me, not once. I had said it a few times last night and she never said it. I love Ally, she's never coming back._**

_End Flashback_

* * *

A/N: Let me know if you guys want me to continue and finish this one out. XOXO


	2. Trying to Clear My Head

A/N: Thanks for the reviews darlings. Ask and you shall receive. I originally posted the rough draft of this at three in the morning. So, if it looks slightly different it's because I'm once again revising and just because I want it to be perfect. XOXO

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel. I don't own the song lyrics either.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

**I'm pulled out of my vaulted memory lock-box when my phone goes off. I see that it's a text from Piper, but since I have the preview feature on my phone all I had do to was unlock my phone to read it.**

To Austin from Piper:

I'll meet you at the altar. I love you, Blondie. xoxo

**I sigh, decide to ignore her text and hop in the shower. I should be happy, but I just don't feel right. Maybe it's just cold feet? I grab a towel and disrobe and turn on the water and step into my glass shower. I love hot, hot, hot showers. Then, again so does - I stop myself mid-thought banishing that particular memory from my mind at least for now. I'm hoping that the shower will help clear my head and set my head straight again. Where did that flashback even come from? I haven't thought about that night in what three close to four years.**

_In your Memory Lockbox where else._

**Oh great, it's you. **

_ Are you really all that surprised Austin? You gave your virginity to Ally. That's a big deal._

**I know I did. Its been years though, so why now?**

_The amount of time doesn't matter. Ally was your first, you never forget your first._

**But I've been with Piper intimately since then.**

_Not right away you weren't. __And tell me do you feel as close to Piper as you did to Ally that one night?_

**Of course I have, Piper's my fiancee why wouldn't I feel close to her? I'm marrying her.**

_Stop lying to yourself Austin. You're never going to be able to completely make her vanish from your thoughts. You never even told Piper that you slept with Ally. You are going to be entering into a marriage with Piper under false pretenses that you've been honest and faithful to her. _

**I only slept with Ally once. **

_But it still happened. You gave it up to Ally, not Piper. Now, that's some food for thought. __Do you remember what happened after you realized that Ally was gone?_

* * *

_**Flashback.**_

_**Ally's gone. I don't even know how to explain how I'm feeling right now. I made love to Ally for the first time, it was our first time together ever. Apparently our last. I love her and let her be the one that got away. I used to make fun of those guys that cried because their love was unrequited and the guys who missed their girl the second that they kissed her goodnight. My how times have changed. I thought that she'd be the one crying over me, not the other way around.**_

_Eh hem, you don't know that she didn't._

_**Well, she left me.**_

_Get back to the story._

_**I remember sitting up in the practice room and brought myself to walk over to the piano looking and feeling like total shit I'm sure. I played the familiar keys and sang Timeless while I cried. I had only cried one other time and that was when I left Ally to go on tour so she could start making her record. I got on the tour bus and I missed her so much, it was literally seconds later that I ran off and almost said those three words to her. **_

_**I lost her. **_

_**There's a knock on the door, I say with strain in my voice, **"Door's open."_

_**In comes my chipper, red head, freckled face childhood best friend.** "Hey buddy. What are you doing here all by yourself? Don't take this the wrong way man, but you look like shit."_

_"Way to make me feel better, man."_

_"Sorry, but you look like you've barely slept."_

_"Ally's gone Dez. How could I possibly sleep? I was so happy last night."_

_**He walks over to me, sits next to me on the piano bench. Putting one hand on my shoulder, **"I know, man. She came to say goodbye to Trish and I. Ethan said bye to us too, he's going with her. He'll be with her on tour, then he got into that Study Abroad Program in Italy just like Ally did, and just told her this morning."_

_"He's what?" **I remember barely choking out those words. Feeling like the carpet had be yanked out from under me and I was about to crack my skull once I fell. **__"She never told me that she was taking Ethan with her."_

_"You can't be mad at her for this one Goldentoes. She didn't know that he got into the study abroad program until this morning. As far as I know, she was just going to have him meet her in Italy after touring. But because he got in, she figured that he might as well come with her, they're both eighteen so it's not like Ethan needed his parents consent. He's loaded, has a trust fund. He'll be fine and so will Ally."_

_**I decide to cut in before he continues his rambling,** "I need to tell you something, Dez. You have to swear to keep this a secret."_

_**He nods his head, and I just there's no easy way to say this. Ah, fuck it! "**Ally and I had sex last night."_

_"You had sex last night?!"_

_"I made love to her Dez, there happy?"_

_"I want to be mad at you for cheating on Piper, but honestly man I can't. You know I've always been Team Ally. I hated Brooke, disliked Kira, wasn't crazy about Cassidy for the hot second she was around, if Piper wasn't Carrie's sister you probably wouldn't still be with her. Don't even try to tell me that's not the truth."_

_**I go to open my mouth, but instantly closed it.** "I love her." **I sigh, while referring to Ally of course, but I didn't need to tell Dez that because he already knew. I started pulling at my hair in frustration.**_

_"I'm not surprised. I've been trying to tell you that you do for a while now. I tried to tell you when you went balls to the walls bananas when Elliott was in town. Remember that?"_

_**I remember when Elliott came to town, Dez told me that Ally always wanted to be Elliott's girlfriend. I completely lost it, I drew a hand turkey, challenged him to a duel and ended up covered in buffalo sauce. I wanted to win Ally over, prove to her that Elliott wasn't good enough for her. That she deserved better. She deserved me.**_

_"I also told you the day the Halloween Store Trish was working at, I pointed Ethan out to you, you ignored it. Trish even said right in front of us that Ally needed to work on her flirting, she directed Ally towards Ethan, you could have cut in, but you weren't focused. He was the guy who was given that pilot costume. Ally was Florence Nightingale during the day of Halloween though?"_

_"Florence who?"_

_"Ally, dressed in a nurse's costume. Ring a bell?" **He says and nudges me. I find myself starting to zone out, but in my defense Ally had that kind of effect on me.**_

_"Oh, that's right. She looked really cute in that too, but Trish didn't seem to think it was good enough for the costume party. I was dressed as a cake at first because she messed up on the costume I requested. We also performed Don't Look Down that night, Ally looked smoking hot as Galexis Nova. I remember the performance, but I'll just give you a refresher. She turned to me during this part of the song, so basically the beginning to middle of the performance, I swear singing to each other. Even though we didn't match completely, I felt like we were a power couple on stage."_

_[Austin:]_  
_Yeah, whoa_  
_I'm walking on a thin line_  
_And my hands are tied_  
_Got nowhere to hide_  
_I'm standing at a crossroads_  
_**Don't know where to go**_  
_**Feeling so exposed**_

_[Ally:]_  
_Yeah I'm caught_  
_In between_  
_**Where I'm going and where I've been**_  
_**But no,**_  
_**There's no turning back**_

_**I couldn't help but smile while Ally was singing. She was doing it, she actually did it. I was so proud of her. I always knew that she could do it. She was way too talented not to, that's why I pushed her a little harder than most would have.**_

_Yeah!_

_[Both:]_  
_It's like I'm balanced on the edge,_  
_It's like I'm hanging by a thread,_  
_But I'm still gonna push ahead_  
_So I tell myself_  
_Yeah, I tell myself_

_**Don't look down, down, down, down**_  
_Don't look down, down, down, down_  
_Don't look down, down, down, down_  
_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_[Austin:]_  
_**It'd be so easy**_  
_**Just to run**_  
_**It'd be so easy**_  
_**To just give up**_

_**I had done a sort of worm wave with my hand, then a quick spin and pointed to Ally.**_

_[Ally:]_  
_**But I'm not that girl who gonna turn my back**_  
_There's no turning back_

_[Both:]_  
_No turning back_

_[Ally:]_  
_**It's like I'm balanced on the edge**_

_**She was literally balancing on the edge of the stair, but it was so much more than that. I could see it in her eyes that she was balanced on the edge waiting to see if I was going to tell her how I felt about her, if we were ever going to get together. Be boyfriend and girlfriend. Ally was seriously owning that stage, and at this part she tilted her head and I felt my heart speed up. It was literally racing, it was way more than just the adrenaline. I realized that I was falling for my best friend. It was like I saw this whole new side of Ally. I liked it, I liked that she was bold, confident and coming out of her shell.**_

_[Austin:]_

_**It's like I'm hanging by a thread**_

_**It felt like I was hanging by a thread. I so badly wanted to be with her then. I knew that I had a crush on her, but this performance just put everything on full speed ahead. I would hang happily by the thread if there was the slightest chance that Ally had returned my feelings. Honestly, that's when Ally and I connected on a whole different level. When we sang together the energy, it was just electric. I barely managed to take my eyes off of her while we were performing in a room filled with people. It felt like we were the only two people in the entire room.**_

_**I sigh recounting the experience that Dez has witnessed, but I know that he was just as proud of Ally as I was.** "I love her and she's gone. She's never coming back."_

_"I'm sorry, man. Do you want to tell me how it all happened?"_

_"The long and short of it. I asked if I could go with her. She said, No. She quit being my songwriter. I told her to just give me last night, she did just that. I told her that I love her. We had sex and it was amazing. I obviously have nothing else to compare it to, but none of that matters because I did it with Ally. I'm sure that it sounds lame coming from a guy, but it's the truth."_

_"You don't sound lame. You just sound caring and genuine. Austin, excuse my language.. but what the fuck are you still doing with Piper? Go after Ally! I know that you can steal her away from Ethan."_

_"Dez, Ally doesn't want me to. She wants a clean break from us. Those were her exact words. As much as it kills me I have to let her go."_

_"I call bullshit. Bullshit Austin! Stop being afraid of asking for what you want. What are you going to do when you realize Ally's the love of your life and you've already committed yourself to someone else? Get your head out of your fucking ass! No girl is ever going to be Ally."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

**Fuck!**

_Yeah, no kidding._

**This shower isn't even helping relax me at all. It's just making me think more and especially about her. So much for clearing my head. I take the shampoo and squirt it into my hands and start to work in the shampoo into my hair. I love that Axe makes shampoo. It reminds me of the time that.**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Team Austin had just had a day at the beach. Dez ended up completely sunburned, looking redder than Claws when we shot that mini movie Claws, Dun, Dun, Dun. Anyways, Trish, Ally and I got color but Dez was the only one that was completely burned. **_

_"Austin, would you mind putting some tanning oil on my back?" **She was sitting on our huge beach blanket with all four of our beach towels next to each other. I opted to lay my towel down next to Ally's.**_

_**I remember telling myself to play it cool and that I could totally do this. **"Sure."** Ally handed me the tanning oil and I sprayed it on her back while she sat up Indian style. I went to kneel down behind her and told her that it would be easier if she was just sitting in between my legs. Ally didn't think anything of it, but I really really wanted to be close to her. She happily sat in between my legs as I sprayed the oil on her body, **"Make sure to rub it in."** I started to rub the oil in, massaging her back and she moaned, "**You have strong hands, Austin. Don't stop that feels amazing." **I felt my dick twitch between Ally talking about my hands on her and the Don't Stop Austin. How the fuck else could my body not react to that. I stood up rather abruptly and ran into the water deciding that I really needed to cool down. **"Austin, where are you going? You only did my upper back!"_

* * *

_**Dez followed me out into the water. **"Dude, you have a hard on right now."** We look to where our stuff is on the sand, see the girls laughing.**_

_"Ally, you're so bad."_

**_Oh, I forgot to mention. I know how to read lips._**

_"Hey, someone has to step up to the plate and it's going to be me."_

_**I punch Dez in the arm.** "I'm aware that I have a raging hard on, but she was moaning Dez for fucksake. She even added my name in there."_

_** Dez smirks at me,** "Well, Loverboy you haven't even finished putting Ally's suntan oil on her. I'd be more than happy to take over for you. You know rub it all over her hot body, especially her chest."_

_**I glared at him,** "Over my dead fucking body. Don't even think about it."_

_**Dez puts his hands up.** "Alright, I won't touch her. So, is the cool ocean water subsiding little Austin."_

_**I groan in annoyance,** "Ugh, Yes Dez. I'm good now, let's go back to the girls."_

_**We walked back to the blanket when I suggested to play football with the girls.** "Come on, let's play some catch. Dez and I versus you and Trish."_

_"But Austin. Neither Trish nor I are athletically inclined."_

_** I step behind Ally, kiss her shoulder, she turns her head.** "Alright we'll play touch football."_

_"Um there are only four of us. Don't we need at least another eighteen players?"_

_"Wait, you actually know and understand football? Since when? Nevermind that, we'll just play 2 on 2. What are you afraid of Alls?"_

_"Me, absolutely nothing. I can keep my head in the game, but I doubt that you can so Bring it Moon."_

_"Alright so, you and Trish run forward towards that recycling can as your end-zone to score and we'll run forward towards the lifeguard stand to score."_

_"I'm not an idiot Moon. Oh, you're going to have a hard time scoring because I won't let you." _

_"We'll just have to see about that Dawson." **I sent her a wink, wow Ally trash talking me was hot. It threw me off kilter for about a second there.**_

_**Trish and Ally ready themselves, meanwhile Dez crouches down in front of me and hikes the ball into my hands. I motion for him to go in the direction that I intend to throw the ball and he catches it with ease. He gets slammed into by Trish, who easily somehow knocks Dez on his ass. It's now Ally's turn to hike the ball to Trish, Trish looks nervous, but actually catches the ball Ally hikes to her. Ally starts running in the direction that she's supposed to, I look over to Dez as if to say **I've got this covered.** Ally catches the ball and I run after her. She screams. "**Oh my God! I caught it!" **She starts running and I catch her and throw her over my shoulder, but I trip over someone's beach chair and causing us to fall into the sand. Ally face first, while my back is thrown onto the soft sand. Well, at least it wasn't rough or gritty.** "Ugh! I have sand all in my bikini now. Do you realize how uncomfortable that is?" **I blink, shake my head because it's probably not the greatest, eh but whatever.** "I'm completely covered in sand too." **I help Ally up off the sand, we walk back over to our stuff.** "Trish can you give me our shower caddy? I'm going to have to go rinse off and so is Austin." **She laughs at both of us, "**You guys look pretty ridiculous covered in sand. I have to get a picture of this." **She takes her phone out, I stand behind Ally in her tiny red bikini, throwing my arms over her shoulders in my matching red swim trunks leaning down over her petite frame. She turns her head and glares at me, Trish snaps the picture. Trish hands Ally the shower stuff, Dez smirks at me.** "We'll be back." _

* * *

_**I followed behind Ally like a puppy that was yelled at for peeing inside the house instead of outside. On the beach there are little shower areas off to the side, secluded. We reach the showers, I decide before we even get there that if she offers to rinse me off that I am going to let**_** her. I clear my throat, **_"How do you like your showers? I mean temperature wise."_

_"Hot. Almost scalding hot. It relieves my muscles and instantly makes me relax. The hot water just feels amazing on my skin."_

_**I stand behind her, turn on the shower. I let her walk under the shower head first and at least rinse the sand off of her. Ally's hair is dripping, water dripping down her body. Dear God, I was only semi-hard before and now I have a raging and I mean raging hard on. The only thing that I can think of right now is how much I want to fuck her up against the wall, but that's probably too much too soon for her. I can only hope that she won't notice. this tent in my swim trunks. Haha! Fat chance. She steps out from under the water and** **letting me rinse the sand off of me. She bends down ass in the air to grab the shampoo, conditioner and soap. I gulp as she stands back up straight with her back to me. ** "Here let me help you with that." **I take the shampoo and squirt it into my hands, put it into Ally's soaking wet hair. I start to massage her scalp when she lets out a moan. Once I've worked the shampoo in a lather Ally rinses it out. She grabs the soap, as I stand in front of her. **"Let me get you all clean. I can see that there's still sand everywhere on you. So I'm going to have to be very and I mean very thorough." God, I fucking want her. "What was that Austin?" **I try to cover,** "Did I just say that out loud?"**Ally takes the soap, just starts rubbing it on my chest. We're both standing under the water now, I decide that I can't wait another second. I lean down and attack her mouth, we start breathing heavily. The next thing I know her hands are in my swim trunks and around my member starting to jerk me off. I pant out, **"Oh god, that feels good."** She bats her eyelashes at me and smiles the smiles I can't get enough of,** "Ally, what if someone catches us." **She smirks,** "Aren't you always the one telling me to loosen up and live a little?" **I smirk back at her,** "Well, if you're going to take care of me, then it's only fair that I take care of you." **I start massaging her breasts, while kissing her neck, **"Austin!"** then move my hands down to her bikini bottom, pushing it to the side. I take two fingers and add a third, start pumping in and out of her, she bucked her hips forward.** "I'm going to make you cum just with my hand." **Both Ally and I were so worked up. she started to work her magic on my dick by going faster, it didn't take us long to find our release. **"Ally!"** I groaned as I shot my load down towards the drain. We both sighed happily, coming down from our orgasms. Our kisses were very soft and loving, not as hot and passionate as they were a few minutes prior, but neither of us seemed to mind. I let her shampoo my hair and we finished cleaning each other off thoroughly. I kissed her one last time before we went back to Dez and Trish completely dripping wet hand in hand.**_

_End Flashback_

* * *

A/N: Please let me know your favorite parts here. There's more to come. Stay tuned! ;-)


	3. Ally's Heartbreaking Song

A/N: Surprise guys, here's Ally D's POV! Thanks for the reviews loves! xo

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel. I don't own the song lyrics either.

* * *

**Teardrops**

**Ally's POV**

**I've just reached the radio station where I'll be releasing my newest single. I'm at KTTM radio station in none other than you guessed it Miami. I'm only here to promote my single and then going back to Italy because I think that I've found a place there to live. I love it so much there, that I decided that I'm going to live in Europe when I'm not touring. I am staying at The Marriott not too far away from the station, so the limo just dropped me off out front, my body guard just walked me into the building. I take the elevator upstairs and greet the radio personality and someone I've known for a while now Jett Deely. He used to host Miami Countdown Live when I was still in high school, progressed into running his own popular radio station.**

**I walk into the booth, greet him with a smile and a friendly hug.**

"Hold on all you listeners, when we return I will have Ramone Records hottest selling female artist Ally Dawson here in the studio."

_Five, four, three, two, one._

**I pull up a seat next to Jett, get ready to talk into the microphone right above my head right after he finishes introducing me to the show.** "And we're back. Thank you for joining us Ally."

"It's great to be with you Jett, hey Miami!"

"You look fantastic by the way. So, how does it feel to have three platinum albums in the last few years?"

"It feels great Jett. I've always believed in hard work paying off, I'm proof that it does. I'm truly so lucky to be doing what I do, because I love writing and singing just as much as I love all of my fans and have the best support system."

**He glances over and smiles at me,** "So, we're here to talk about your newest single _Teardrops On My Guitar_ which we'll be playing for our listeners shortly." **He pauses,** "Ally, can you tell us a little bit about the song?

"Well, I feel like it's one that many people can relate to mainly young teens, young women, older women you get the jist. But here's the thing, if you take the lyrics and a guy switches out the name I used for a girl the song has the same meaning. You see this song is about being overlooked and being in love with a guy at least from my perspective of the song and having them not love you back the same way."

**He clears his throat, "**Please forgive me, but I have to ask. Is there anyone in particular that inspired you to write this song?"

**Whoa, I was not expecting that. He's always been a curious guy though, so I guess I'm not all that surprised.**

"Whatttt, of course not." **I say to Jett with that nervous tone, the lying tone, you know the kind where you're caught off-guard and don't know how to act appropriate. Oh yeah, that one.**

_Way to be convincing Ally. If Trish or Dez were here they'd be rolling their eyes._

**Jett sure doesn't look convinced,** "Are you sure Ally? Because let's see there was Dallas, Elliott, Ethan, Gavin, and yes that's right even Austin."

"How about we just play the newest single Jett?" **I interrupt him, try to quickly change the subject. We're not here to discuss my personal life. **

**He gives me the cue to tell the listeners about my song,** "Hey I'm Ally Dawson and you're listening to Miami's hottest music station KTTM. Here's my latest single _Teardrops On My Guitar._ Thank you to all of my fans, my "Allygators" stay smiling and keep shining."

**Jett flips the switch on the soundboard to play my song.**

**...**

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

**_This song is just so personal. I literally had to fake a smile around him so he wouldn't suspect thing. I never said what I wanted from him, I just acted like everything was completely fine. The guy had come up to my locker at school and asked me if I was going to study in the library later because he had just met this girl that he wanted to tell me about. I was crushed to say the least because I thought we had feelings for each other._**

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without._

**_I remember being busy for the fashion show that I was the model that designer Armand Bianchi had chosen to wear and showcase a dress in an endangered bird's feathers. Of course this was back in the day that I couldn't walk in massive heels for the life of me. Nowadays I don't have any issues dancing in four to six inch heels on stage while performing._**

_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny _

**_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_**

**_That day Gavin and I had gone to celebrate our one month anniversary at The Pickle Factory. But earlier when grabbing a bite at Shredders there was only one person that I was thinking about. There were so many times where this guy made me laugh that it felt like we were the only one's in the room. Later that night I was sitting at the piano in the practice room just writing out song lyrics._**

**_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_**

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

**_I remember hearing him say that he was in love with her to his friends. He said that he finally got it right, he had found the girl that was finally worth fighting for. Sure, we may have been with other people at the time, but that doesn't mean that I wasn't thinking about him. I had many sleepless nights because of this heartache._**

_[Chorus:]_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

**_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_**

**_I honestly for the life of me can't even begin to tell you why I put myself through so much. When it comes down to it though, I guess we just weren't meant to work out._**

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

**_He was just so perfect. He walked right past me at Sonic Boom like I didn't even exist when she came in the door. He was so excited for us to meet her. While I was with Gavin, I just felt like I couldn't breathe when I was around the other guy and his "date". He had left with her to take her out, even when he walked away as my heart started to shatter even more he looked absolutely flawless. Talented. Handsome. Outgoing. He's everything that I aspired to be, he inspired me in so many ways I guess you could say._**

**_She better hold him tight, give him all her love_**

**_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause_**

_[Chorus]_

**_So I drive home alone._**

_As I turn out the light_

**_I'll put his picture down_**

**_And maybe get some sleep tonight._**

**_That never happened. I would take the picture of the two of us and turn it down while I cried myself to sleep at night. Wishing on a star that he'd just see me, but honestly I was just invisible._**

_'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

**_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_**

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

**_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_**

**_And he's all that I need to fall into._**

_Drew looks at m_e, I fake a smile so he won't see.

**The song ends and I just now notice that my cheeks are wet. Jett looks over at me and I see sorrow in his eyes as well, I can tell that he was actually moved by the song.**

**I tell him that I just need a minute and that can he just cut to a commercial before we come back. He does something on the switchboard and cuts the commercial, it's safe for us to talk without anyone overhearing us.**

"Ally, are you alright?" **He reaches for a box of tissues and hands them to me. I smile at him in appreciation and a way to say thank you without actually saying it.**

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry I just really need a minute." **I grab my compact out of my mini clutch and check to see if I have any mascara running, luckily I don't.**

"Is there anything that I can do?" **He touches my shoulder and I just shake my head.**

**I sigh deeply, look up from my not wet eyelashes, as I flutter my eyes open.** "I'm feeling kind of drained. So when we come back from commercial do you mind if we just wrap up this part of the show?"

**He looks at me with sympathy,** "Of course. It's not a problem. Anything for an old friend."

**The commercial ends and the red light blinks letting us know that we're back on air. **"Hey Miami, and we're back. If you're just tuning in now we just played Ally Dawson's newest single Teardrops on My Guitar. Don't worry if you missed it, our station will be playing it on the loop hourly. Check out Ally's new song, and that's all we have for today's show. Ally, it was truly a pleasure having you stop by the station and we hope to see you soon. I'm Jett Deelly here at KTTM's hottest Miami radio station and we hope you have a hot, hot day all you sexy people."

**I stand up and say goodbye to Jett, go down the elevator and out the back door of the station where my limo driver is waiting. **

**My limo driver has an umbrella ready, opens the door for me. **"Thank you Frank."** I climb in first, then my body guard does as well. Frank shuts the door and gets in the drivers seat of the sleek black limo.**

"Back to the hotel Miss Dawson."

"Yes Frank, thank you."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**It's the day of the huge fashion show for Armand Bianchi. I'm showcasing the endangered Jubjub bird dress, not plucked from the bird itself, but ones that had fallen off. My entire ensemble had almost been ruined because Austin decided to dump yellow paint on all of the models including myself all to impress Piper. Sure, he saved me from getting paint all over a one-of-a-kind dress, but he pushed me off the stage, he was wearing a potato sack. He literally did everything to get Piper's attention, this is how I played it off.**_

_"Austin, I can't believe it." **I had gone out on the stage after the show to confront him for ruining the show, but like always. **  
He apologizes, "I know. I'm really sorry I ruined your show."  
_

_He apologized, I thought I was going to get some sort of lame-ass excuse or fight out of him but that's not what happened. I had to think quick._

_"No, I mean you and Piper. I'm really happy for you."_

_LIE!_

_**He responded with,** "Thanks. So, you're not mad at me for causing all this?_

_"No, I think it's romantic you made a fool of yourself to impress a girl."_

_Although it would have been nice if you would have put half the effort into our relationship when you ruined our first date. You just jumped through hoops for Piper all because she's so pretty. _

"But I ruined your modelling début." _Ugh, shut up Austin. I'm trying to be mad at you right now._

_"Eh, I'm sure I would've ruined it sooner or later. Have you seen me walk in heels?" _

_I struck a pose, ended up tripping. Once Austin saw me tripping and about to fall he put his hands on my back to catch me as I fell on top of him. So beyond embarrassed I scrambled off of him, ran away before he could even say a word._

_..._

**_Early the next morning, I was messing around in the practice room just playing the piano. I play the piano to think when Austin comes in. _**

_"Hey Ally, how was your dinner after the show with Gavin?"_

_"Oh, it was nice." I stayed quiet for a minute._

_"Hey Al, is something bothering you? You're not upset that you fell on top of me yesterday right?" **I blushed a deep cherry red color.**_

_"While that was absolutely humiliating. No. I'm fine. So, did you plan your official first date with Piper yet?"_

_"Yeah, I'm taking her to The Jungle Cafe."_

**_Oh, that's so fucking sweet Austin. Can any place he takes his girlfriends not somewhere that was supposed to be special to only us?_**

**_I want him to leave. Asshole._**

_"I have a ton of inventory to do today, so I think you should leave now."_

_"I'd be more than happy to help."_

_"No thanks, erm I'll see you later. Have fun on your date."_

**_I sighed a huge breath of relief when he finally left me alone in the store. I closed the door quietly to the practice room and slid down the door in full blown tears, grab my phone to text Trish._**

* * *

_To Trish from Ally:_

_So, Austin's going on his first date with Piper. Guess where he's taking her._

_To Ally from Trish:_

_Where?_

_To Trish from Ally:_

_The Jungle Cafe_

_To Ally from Trish:_

_What?! You've got to be kidding me. He's taking her to the place that you overcame your stage fright and where you had your first kiss. That fucking insensitive bastard! As if it wasn't bad enough Kira showed up saying that she would be his girlfriend literally right after he kissed you. I'm coming to Sonic Boom right now! Austin better hope I don't run into him on the way there._

**_Yeah, that's what I thought:_**

**_ Insensitive. Arrogant. Selfish. Bastard. _**

**_Some best friend Austin turned out to be. Anyways, Trish showed up with a huge tub of Fruity Mint Swirl and two spoons and we ate the entire thing. She listened to me cry, then told me that I should just go shopping or hang out with Gavin so I wouldn't have the time to focus on Piper and Austin together. It worked for a little while._**

_End Flashback._

* * *

**To say that I felt relieved that I made it up to my hotel room and didn't get mobbed by the paparazzi or my fans is the absolute truth. I just want to be alone right now. I walked through the door and went to sit at the vanity in my room while I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I'm not the scared songwriter I once was, I've changed. I'm still me, just a more confident version of myself. I find myself thinking about the time when I thought things couldn't have gotten any better. I was so successful, happy, until I received the phone call that literally I never thought I'd ever get in my lifetime.**

_Flashback_

**_I had been in Italy last year when I got the urgent call from Trish. When I picked up she was out of breath and there was all sorts of angst in her voice._**

_"Allycakes, there's something I need to tell you."_

_"Trish, why are you so out of breath? Are you alright?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Ally, there's no easy way to say this. Austin just got engaged to Piper."_

_**I didn't respond for a good five minutes or so. Ethan had come in and was talking to me about something probably what Trish just told me and I just motioned that I'm on the phone. I gave him a half-hearted smile and he went downstairs to get our coffee across the street.**_

_"Ally, Ally are you still there?" **There was worry laced in her voice, but I mean what could I even respond with.**_

_"What?" **I pause, **__"Oh yeah, I'm still here."_

_**Trish sighs and I can hear the compassion she feels towards me.**"I wish there was something I could say, but I'm at a loss for words right now."_

_"That makes two of us. So, Austin's going to marry Piper." It took everything I had not to cry and to not completely unravel. "I should get going. Thanks for calling and telling me Trish. Come and visit me soon."_

_"Love you, Allycakes."_

_"Love you more, Trishykins."_

**_And then I hung up the phone. Less than a minute later my phone started ringing again, I see that it's a number that I recognize but took out of my phone two years ago. There was no way in hell that I was going to answer that phone call. I knew who was calling and it was the last person I ever wanted to hear from at that point in time. So, I did the only thing that I knew I could do to help me get through by internalizing my feelings, yet getting my emotions out at the same time, through songwriting._**

**_**_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_**_**

_**That was the very first line I jot down in my songbook. I finished writing that one lyric trying to decide if it was going to go in as a verse or part of the chorus and decided that it would be much better suited towards the very end of my song after putting it all together. I struck a chord on my guitar and let the first teardrop in two years fall. I hadn't cried since the morning after my graduation. I'm not entirely sure how long it took me to write the rest of the song, the only thing I could feel while writing it was my pain, not pain agony, a whole lot of mixed emotions that I couldn't even begin to explain.**_

_**...**_

_**And that's how my song **Teardrops On My Guitar** was created.**_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

**A/N: You know the drill darlings! ;) Let me know your favorite parts if there were any. Did you like reading Ally's POV?**

**Guys, I'm just telling you now that I cried while writing this chapter. I sincerely hope that you love it, because I put my heart and possibly my soul into this one.**

LOVE Y'ALL! XOXO


	4. When Words Are Knives

A/N: Thanks for the reviews loves!

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel. I don't own the song lyrics either.

* * *

**Teardrops**

**Ally's POV**

**Sitting on the couch in my suite at The Marriott, I let my thoughts just run rampant in my mind. I stand up and walk over to my suitcase, and grab a bottle of white wine, open it with my travel wine key and find a glass in the room pouring myself a huge glass of wine all the way to the top. **

**I remember the very beginning of not only getting to know Austin, but us becoming friends. Even at the age of fifteen I'm be lying if I told you that I didn't think he was absolutely cute, because he was. The day I met him he was playing the drums in my store with corn dogs, while it was totally bizarre that he did that. There was just something about him. He was just so charismatic, that's when I knew that if I didn't keep him at arms length for at least a little while that I was in serious trouble. His charm, that Austin Moon irresistible charm that he has, not only that cute face but his smile. It made my heart race faster than I ever thought imaginable, but he wouldn't ever look at me that way.**

* * *

_Flashback_

_I'm sitting in the practice room at the age of fifteen when I still had stage fright. I was singing and song I had just written called You Don't See Me._

_I'm the sun in your eyes_

_But you don't see me_

_I'm a total surprise_

_but you don't see me_

_I'm so agonized that you don't see me_

_You don't see me_

_I was interrupted by Austin clapping his hands, I'll just skip to the part of our conversation that stood out. Austin was asking me if I had a problem with not performing and not getting recognized and I told him no. He said, "Good, cause I could never do what I do without you. You're awesome." My heart swelled, that was probably the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me at that point. "Thanks, Austin." Dez had then made his presence known aw-ing at us rather loudly, Austin asks, "Dez are you spying on us?" He said that he wasn't, he was actually aw-ing at a kid who had destroyed a violin, hey the instruments in my store were my responsibility. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

_**Looking back, I think that's when Dez had secretly started shipping Austin and I as a future couple, but we all know how that turned out.** _**_I continue to sip on my glass of Chardonnay not wanting to get drunk, but just wanting to not feel so much _****_pain anymore. Honestly, I'm not sure how many more flashbacks I'm going to have. I would attempt to get changed out of the dress I'm wearing, but it's just so pretty. It makes me feel pretty, desirable, and I have one of the best memories from the one other time I wore this dress, but you'll find out later which one I'm wearing._**

_Flashback_

_Prom was a week away and Gavin still hadn't asked me yet. I was downstairs in Sonic Boom as Austin for some reason needed my help and was practicing asking Piper to Prom while using me as his 'decoy'. To explain it a little better I'm going to use a hockey reference. Imagine all the players on the ice, there's the forward and his teammates, I'm considered the sweeper, and Piper is the goalie for an opposing team. Austin needs to score that goal in order to get her to go with him to Prom. Anyways, it was beyond totally awkward but since he was my best friend, regardless of my feelings for him, towards him, or whatever. Here I am once again I more than willingly I might add, but begrudgingly assisting him to the best of my ability._

_I know that I was dating Gavin, but my heart was set on Austin actually asking me. It honestly hurt that he was asking Piper, even though yes I guess it made sense, but they weren't even dating that long. I tried to even distance myself from Austin when he and Piper started dating and it only worked for a little while. _

_Ugh, that was awful. But back to Austin and Piper. __It's like he needed my approval on what he should wear on dates, where to take her, what they should do. __I swear so many people assumed especially then, but for the longest time that I was Austin's girlfriend. He needed me to help him with basically everything, I honestly just didn't give a fuck. I didn't sabotage his relationship with Piper though. Ugh, __I __think this is worse then the time I helped him planned that picnic in the park with Kira. It ended up being a total disaster. He bought her a necklace like mine with her name on in it, I felt hurt. He ended up going to Dez's house playing video games with her and eating pancakes. He expected me to find out more about Piper her likes and dislikes and I had to pretend that I was okay. When a couple saw us while we were out shopping to buy Piper something, the woman said, "You two are the cutest couple." I shook my head, the lady looked at me and then at Austin like I had three heads, "Thank you, but we're not an item. He has a girlfriend, we're out shopping for her." The lady just looked at me with a that's a shame, smiled and put her hand on my shoulder telling me that everything would work itself out without actually saying it.__ It made me feel good that that's how people perceived our relationship, but at the same time it just twisted the knife in my heart a little bit harder. The reality was, Austin and I were not together. He suggested that we move on and date other people and that's exactly what they did. _

_We had just came back from shopping, I had Austin carry the shopping bags up to the practice room. Trish grabbed my arm, __"Ally, why are you doing this to yourself? Austin's with Piper, isn't it hurting you spending so much time with him?"_

_"I've tried to keep my distance from him, but he's like a puppy he needs my help with everything."_

_"Why do you look like you're going to cry?" She asks me.  
_

_"It just hurts. I'm an fool for not just saying no to him, not telling him that I don't want to spend so much time with him because my feelings towards him just get stronger. He wants me in his life, but he wants to have a girlfriend too. He doesn't care about my feelings." Trish pulls me in for a hug. "I'll always be here when you need me."_

_"Hey guys! What did I miss?" Austin came bounding down the stairs._

_"Nothing, you would care about." I muttered so low that only Trish could hear me._

_Trish had made a huge deal about Prom and "The Big Ask" alluding to that was why I had scoffed and said the way that Austin planned to ask Piper was totally unromantic. So, what did Austin do to ask Piper to the Prom?_

_**THE AUSTIN MOON SPECIAL OF COURSE**_

_He wrote the shortest song ever. I was only thanking God that he didn't ask me to help him write it. It reminded me of a few years back when he asked me to write a song for Cassidy, he couldn't communicate his feelings, ultimately he would once again end up hurting my feelings._

_Alright, so here goes. I'm at Shredders with my friends when Gavin shows up with my favorite flowers, turns out they were just for a fan. I thought that he was finally going to ask me to Prom, only to be disappointed. Austin comes out with a guitar and starts singing to Piper. It hurt more than words could ever possibly express. Here I was standing right in front of him the entire time and he couldn't even see me. I felt invisible, insignificant. Tell me what Piper did to deserve the same kind of romantic gesture Austin did for me, when the piano he bought for me fell out of the sky?_

_NOTHING._

_She wasn't there when Austin needed surgery on his vocal chords, he was scared so I was the one he came to to comfort him. He came to me, not Dez or Trish. Me. She wasn't there when his dream came true and he performed in Times Square on New Year's Eve. She's not the one that was crazy enough to hold his hand and bungee jump with him off a bridge. She's not the one that missed him like crazy while he was on tour. She's not the one who helped him get every girl other than herself when we were younger. She's not his best friend. I was always there for him through it all, he just overlooked me._

_In the lyrics to his "Big Ask" Austin even included the part where he wanted to ask her to the Prom at the place where they first met. Something about Please say Yes so I don't have to ask my Mom, I kept looking between Austin and Piper. I wasn't jealous not then, more like heartbroken. If anything I was envious, I couldn't be jealous because I had Austin before. I had finally had enough of all this fucking bullshit to be honest. To make matters worse, Dez being obtuse said that he would email me a copy of the video. Like I wanted that. I snuck out of the restaurant and went to my house to get away from it all, forget everything. Once Austin asked Piper to the Prom I just kept trying to pull myself as far away from him as possible. I mean literally physically and mentally, but he was either too blind to notice or he just was acting like a narcissist. Since I couldn't get away from Austin, I couldn't get away from Piper either._

_Some time had passed and it was finally the day of the Prom. I decided that since I had rejected Gavin the first time I wasn't going to go at all. Trish was the one that came after me, the one thing that sticks out that I said to her was this, _

_"All I know is, I'd rather stay home, than go to prom with the wrong guy."_

_After talking to Trish, I went back downstairs to try and get some work done, but that was proving to be extremely difficult. _

_Picture this, Austin and Piper sitting at the piano downstairs and this is how the conversation went._

_Piper saying to Austin, "I'm so excited about prom." _

_Watching as they were staring at each other seemingly in love, I rolled my eyes thinking she's such a..what's the word? Oh right! __BITCH!_

_Oh, but it gets better not only were they acting like lovesick fools Piper was sitting in my spot on the piano bench. I wanted to get some songwriting done, but Austin wouldn't focus. I was beyond frustrated with him. It felt like Austin had replaced me completely. She literally took my spot._

_Our Friendship, Our Partnership and she even took my place as Austin's girlfriend and Stole His Heart. _

_I couldn't help but roll my eyes and gag at their "affection" for one another._

_Austin replied dazed, "I know. It's gonna be the most romantic night, ever."_

_The most romantic night ever, he's going to be with her. And everyone wonders why I want no part in it? Why would I want to watch the guy I'm in love with fawn all over his current girlfriend? Why would I want to watch him do things like hold her hand, slow dance with her, kiss her, with my luck confess in front of our entire school that he's in love with her? NO THANK YOU!_

_I seriously couldn't freaking take them anymore. I couldn't stand being around Carrie or Dez either. The only one that was still somewhat normal and not being a totally insensitive twit was Trish, at least she cared. Then again, she knew that I turned Gavin down because I really wished I was going with Austin. I didn't have to say Austin's name, but Trish just knew._

_Everyone showed up, I took group pictures of them. Seeing Piper in that beautiful pink dress I felt like I was looking at Barbie and just a blonder version of Austin as a Ken doll._

_Later after everyone had left, my dad had gotten me to change my mind and I ended up going to the Prom after all. I walked into the Prom just happy that I would get to spend time with my friends. I didn't need a date. Austin, Austin spent most of the night avoiding me and acting completely asinine. Shocker. Then, I walk up to him and Piper and he not only had Piper on his back, when she complimented my dress, Austin said,_

_"I've seen her look better."_

_Wow, then the lyrics to my favorite song by R5 played in my head, I could hear Ross's sultry singing voice._

**_You said what you said_**  
**_When words are knives its hard not to forget_**  
_But something in my head my wouldn't reset_  
_Can't give up on us yet_  
_No, woah_  
_Your love was so real_  
_It pulled me in just like a magnetic field_  
_I'd let you go but something's taking the wheel_  
_Yeah it's taking the wheel_  
_Oh, woah_

**_My mind says, no you're not good for me_**  
**_You're not good but my heart's made up on you_**

_Austin, what a fucking jerk he was being. He's seriously the worst best friend and I should just tell him to fuck off right here and now. Tell him that we're no longer friends and that I don't even want to be his songwriter anymore. For those of you thinking that I'm overreacting, you try having the guy you care and have feelings for say that to you. I'm not overreacting, do you have any idea how much that hurt me? Well, let me tell you, that was only the first injury as an insult that night. It was Prom! Of course I wanted to feel gorgeous, be told that I looked awesome, what girl wouldn't? No, seriously can you think of one that wouldn't want the night to feel special? I can't._

_Once I got over the initial hurt that he hurt my feelings. I decided to just go dance with a group of guys that didn't have dates. They have no problem telling me I was beautiful and saying that Austin's just a fool since he was staring at me. I didn't bother to look his way though, he didn't deserve my attention right away. I focused on the cute guys in front of me in the hopes that they could distract me from the pain. So I put on a smile for everyone, Shakespeare's "All the worlds a stage" came to mind, but I had to. One guy even asked for my number, but I just didn't see a point in finishing Senior Year with a boyfriend just for us to be torn apart a week, a month, or a few months later. That is of course, until I reconnected with Ethan, but that was shortly after Gavin and I broke up after he showed up dressed as my Knight in Shining Armor on a white horse._

_Kimmy comes up to the podium, announces that Austin's our Prom King and I felt proud for him. I look up to see Austin talking to himself while the queen was about to be announced. That's when I read his lips, saw he was saying, "__Don't be Ally."__ He's just batting a fucking thousand. huh? Just then my name was called, I was the Prom Queen. I couldn't have been any more excited. I had barely spent any time with Austin, he was my Prom King and I was going to get to do the spotlight slow dance with him or so I thought. Even though it seemed that he was repulsed by the thought of dancing with me, which I found odd because he's the one that taught me how to slow dance. _

_I run up on stage to hug him, he hesitates. I remember thinking seriously, what now? He resolves whatever inner battle he was having I guess for an albeit too short moment, melts into our hug and I can feel him smiling against my hair even though I'm not looking at him. I felt happy for just a minute, then that was taken away from me. We get off the stage, are about to start dancing, I couldn't even get his attention to focus on us, he just kept looking at her, then he leaves me to go talk to Piper._

_That was the last time I was going to let Austin Moon make me feel that way. _

_Confused. Unworthy. Un-Desirable. FUCK YOU, AUSTIN!_

_I was again rejected by Austin. The worst part is that I had to pretend like I was okay. __Dez came to the rescue and danced with me, saving me some humiliation. While it was sweet and I love him for being a great friend it should have been Austin that I was with. __While dancing with Dez I was singing my lyrics to the song I wrote about Austin I Think About You in my head._

**_How long til I stop pretending what we have is never ending_**

**_If all we are is just a moment_**

**_Don't forget me cause I won't _**

**_And I can't help myself_**

**_I think about you_**

_I'm surprised that I didn't start crying after being rejected publicly by my best friend. Seriously, fuck my life. I must have been a glutton for punishment. I should have just left when I felt like I had my heart ripped out of my chest and throw to the bottom of the ocean, but I didn't I stayed. I spent the rest of the night with my friends that actually loved me minus Austin. I slow danced with a few guys that actually thought I was beautiful. I went home alone that night and put the picture of Austin and I down that Dez snapped. The one where were playing Clarinet Golf and Austin had his arms around me while I smiled looking up to him and cried myself to sleep thinking..._

**_I was never Austin's first choice._**

_End Flashback_

* * *

**Whoa! It's pretty crazy that I've had a few flashbacks already today. I thought I had forgotten about him and about that absolutely horrific experience of being in love with someone who didn't see me.**

**_Just then I am interrupted by my conscience as if on cue, _**

_You could never forget him Ally. You said so in the note that you wrote him the morning you left him._

**_I groaned starting that inner battle with myself which just happened, _****You can't blame me for leaving him. I had already given up MUNY for Austin. I wasn't going to give up my record deal and going on tour. He acted so in love with Piper that I just couldn't even be around them anymore. I had to get away.**

_I understand your reasoning, but Ally don't you think there's a possibility that when you left you broke more than just your own heart?_

**What are you trying to say?**

_What if you broke Austin's heart too?_

**Yeah, like that's even remotely plausible. He's engaged to Piper.**

**I look down at my watch, then out the window where it's so dark from it down pouring that you would think it's night time. It reminds me of the time when things got even more tense between Austin and I.**

* * *

_Flashback_

_Austin and I had just gotten into a fight because he lied to me. He lied to me to spare my feelings. This was shortly after Austin had finished his tour. He kept avoiding us talking about what was going on between us, that I shouldn't worry about it and that he really did care. I barely slept the night before because this is around the time that we were together... but not. I tossed and turned in my bed all night trying to figure out what the fuck it was that we exactly were. I could never get a straight answer out of him._

_It was the beginning of September, we had just gotten out of school and I was so pissed at him that I was trying to ignore him .__I had a massive fucking migraine thanks to him and lack of sleep.__ He said something of the lines of,_

_"Wow, you look really pale. Are you sick?"_

_Which set me off, "The only thing I am sick of is your shit." And for the record, no I was not on my period. _

_"Ally, what did I do?" He looks at me like he was oblivious as to why I would be even remotely upset with him._

_"More like what did you just say? Austin, I spent most of the night unable to sleep because I was trying to figure out what the fuck is going on between us." I pushed the doors to our school open to leave, when of course it was raining and I didn't have an umbrella either. Frustrated I took my backpack off standing under the part of the building where I wouldn't get wet just yet. I bent down and made sure that my phone, keys and anything electronic was safe and completely zipped. I ran down the stairs with Austin calling after me. "Damn it, Ally just talk to me." _

_He just wasn't taking the hint. "What do you expect me to say? Just you know what, no Austin. I don't know what's going on with us and I just don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to be with you and not be with you." _

_I stopped as soon as I reached my car, holding my hand to my heart and just let the tears fall because it's raining, he'll never be able to see me anyways. "It's beyond ridiculous we're either getting back together or we're not. I'm under the impression that Everything is a fucking game with you."_

_"What are you saying? You think I'm playing mind games with you? Why would I do that to you..you're my best friend."_

_"I'm saying that we should take a step back. You know I guess give each other some space. I know that you have feelings for someone else so just go pursue something with her."_

_He look confused and hurt, "I don't want this."_

_"You're not giving me a choice, Austin." I had finally reached my car, threw my stuff into the car. I was about to get in the car, he threw his backpack into my car as well. "I'm not taking you home." The next thing I know he has put both of his hands on my waist, pulls our bodies flush against each other and he kisses me in the pouring rain in our school parking lot. He pulls away after our heated encounter, "I want this Ally. I can't forget about the kiss we just had. I can't forget about us. Now do you believe me?" _

_I was already in love with him and there wasn't a single thing that I could do about it._

_End Flashback_

* * *

A/N: Let me just say I'm sorry for not revising this in the very beginning I should have. I fixed it, so it should be much easier to follow. Also, I feel more comfortable writing Austin's POV so this will be the last time that you will be reading Ally's. There's a reason that I did it as it sets up the rest of the story.

Austin's POV is next. What are your favorite parts in this chapter? Review it up! XOXO


	5. Hard Not to Forget, My Mind Says

A/N: Thanks for the reviews darlings! Love you all!

Special Shout out to: PrincessZaffiaBlizzardFrostik

I just saw that you put **Teardrops** in a community for TheBestofAustinandAlly! Oh my gosh, thank you, thank you so much! :-)

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel. I don't own the song lyrics either.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

**I sigh as I realize that I'm supposed to start getting ready. I dry myself off with the towel and walk into the master bedroom suite. I take notice of the pictures in mine and Piper's bedroom. We look happy enough, there's a picture of us from Prom and she's on my back and we're both smiling from ear to ear. There's one from last Christmas, where we're kissing in front of the Christmas tree. Then I see in a multi-frame hanging on the wall pictures from our engagement shoot. I'm supposed to be at the church in less than an hour. Good thing that it doesn't take long to get there. I still feel weird and off.**

_Austin, it's just cold feet. It'll pass._

**Will it?**

_I guess there's only one way to find out._

**I stop listening to my conscience, attempt to focus and start to get dressed when I hear my doorbell ring, I throw on a pair of basketball shorts and a tee-shirt to answer it. On the other side is none other than my best friend and Best Man Dez Wade.**

**He comes in with a huge smile on his face, we give each other a bro hug. I'm so happy that he's going to be there with me today."**Hey buddy! You're getting married today!"

I don't say anything in response to him, only give him a pathetic attempt of a smile..

"Austin, you alright man?" **Dez puts his hand over my shoulder, forcing me to look and not avoid eye contact with him any further.**

"I think I need a shot, yeah maybe a shot will set me straight."

**Dez questions,** "Whiskey? Tequila? Vodka?"

"Whiskey!" **Dez runs to my bar and grabs two shot glasses, then slides back with his dress shoes on nearly falling from running too fast. "**Well, I'm not going to let you do this alone, so cheers."

**We clink the shot glasses together, I take the shot and feel the brown delicious liquid run down my throat/ It is slightly burning but actually the feel whiskey gives.. it's a really good sensation. It feels like your body is on fire..well almost.**

"Any better?" **Dez asks me and I can hear the concern in his voice.**

"S-sure. I'm F-fine."

"Austin, you don't try and bullshit me. I'm not buying it. What's going on?"

"I just feel." **I pause,** "Off." **I stutter out,** "I don't know why this is happening."

**Dez just looks at me, after being friends for at least twenty years now we don't have to say a word to communicate. I turn to go back up the stairs, he grabs the bottle of Jack Daniels, follows me into mine and Piper's bedroom in our apartment.**

**Once we're in the bedroom, Dez speaks up,** "Austin?"

"Yeah bud?" **I say as I walk to the dresser in my room making sure that everything I need on the dresser is there.**

"Man, are you happy?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" **I toss him the closed ring box with mine and Piper's wedding bands in there, he catches it with ease, puts it inside his gray suit jacket.**

**He looks up and I can see that he wants to say something, but seems a bit hesitant."**Do you remember what I said to you shortly after our graduation?"

"I don't want to go down that road Dez. _She's_ in the past. Piper is my present. Piper's my future."

**He gives me that look, the one he gave me like when I told him that I was over Ally after she got together with Gavin. Oh, let's not forget the time that I basket-weaved for the "fun of it", but really I just wanted Ally to look at me again the way she looked at Elliott.**

"Is _she_ really? You haven't thought about her at all. Come on man, this is me you're talking to. I'm not going to judge you. This is a huge step and I want to know that you're one hundred percent ready to marry Piper. I'm asking because I care, not because I want to make you feel bad."

"I appreciate that, but we're not having this discussion. I need to get my tux on and we need to leave here in about a half hour or so."

**Dez sighs deeply,** "Alright, whatever your heart desires."

_What does your heart desire?_

**I don't have time for an argument with myself right now. As I scowl inwardly towards myself, go over to my tux and garments that are laid out on the King-size bed. I grab the dress pants, dress, socks and put them on. I then grab my undershirt and pull it over my head. Taking my white dress shirt off the hanger, put my left hand through my left arm, then my right hand through my right arm, I start to button up my shirt. I look into the mirror and try to convince myself to smile, but when I look in the mirror I don't see myself. I can't explain it, but I just don't see me. I grab the white tie, throw it over my kneck to tie it properly, then put on my black tux dress jacket along with my dress shoes. Dez pours us another shot before the photographer arrives taking the necessary pictures, before we know it. We're on our way to the church.**

* * *

**We're sitting in the limo, turn the radio to my favorite station KTTM owned by the one and only Jett Deely. It appears that he's in the middle of interviewing someone.**

**Jett's voice comes in clear over the speakers,** "So, we're here to talk about your newest single_ Teardrops On My Guitar_ which we'll be playing for our listeners shortly." **He pauses**, "Ally, can you tell us a little bit about the song?

_Ally? Did he just say Ally? Wait, she's in Miami?_

**I see Dez sitting a little off to the side of me in the limo, his body completely stiffens,** "Austin, why don't we change the music station?"

_Does she know that I'm getting married today? I didn't even invite her to the wedding._

**He goes to reach up for the button to change the destination,** "No Dez. Whatever is going to be said I want and need to hear this."

**He sighs, but I can tell and know that deep down that he's just as eager to hear Ally's new song. He hasn't seen or talked to her since she left either. The only one that's remained in contact with her is Trish, but that shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone.**

**Then I hear a voice that I haven't heard in close to four years,** "Well, I feel like it's one that many people can relate to mainly young teens, young women, older women you get the jist. But here's the thing, if you take the lyrics and a guy switches out the name I used for a girl the song has the same meaning. You see this song is about being overlooked and being in love with a guy at least from my perspective of the song and having them not love you back the same way."

_She still sounds beautiful._

**Jett clears his throat,** "Please forgive me, but I have to ask. Is there anyone in particular that inspired you to write this song?"

_Please don't say Ethan. Wait what?_

"Whatttt, of course not." **She says with that nervous tone where she's been caught off-guard, I should know that tone she used it so frequently around me.**

_Way to be convincing Ally._

**Jett decides to press her a little further I guess when he says,** "Are you sure Ally? Because let's see there was Dallas, Elliott, Ethan, Gavin, and yes that's right even Austin."

**The next thing I remember is Ally's song **_Teardrops on My Guitar_** start playing.**

_Focus Austin. These are Ally's lyrics, I'm sure there's serious and deep meaning behind whatever lyrics she's written._

_**Drew**__ looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing_

_Everything that we should be_

_Who the fuck is Drew? I don't remember there ever being a Drew in Ally's life. Like Jett mentioned, the only men I can think of are the one's Jett mentioned earlier._

_I'll bet she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything_

_That I have to live without_

_**Drew**__ talks to me, I laugh ''cause it just so funny''_

_and I can't even __**see**_

_**Anyone when he's with me**_

_Wait, why does that last verse sound so familiar? Who did she say she felt like she couldn't see anyone else when he was with her?_

_**He says he's so in love**_

_**He's finally got it right**_

_**I wonder if he knows**_

_**He's all I think about at night**_

_Hold on. There are part of the words from I Think About You in here. And - I - holy shit!_

_He's the reason for the __**teardrops on my guitar**_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

"Austin, man are you alright? You don't look well." **Dez tries shaking my arm, but I don't respond even though I've heard him. Guitar? I taught her how to play guitar and **_Teardrops On My Guitar_** exudes sadness.**

_**Drew **__walks by me_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_Things start flashing in my mind at lightning speed. Everything just starts coming back to me._

_**She better hold him tight**_

_**Give him all her love**_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_**And know she's lucky 'cause**_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

**_Don't know why I do_**

_Wow, this is a seriously emotional song. It's just incredible. _

_Then unexpectedly I recall something that Ally had said to me, "I don't know why I bother, Austin. I don't know why I do. You'll never look at me the way you look at Piper. She's so perfect and you're just so in love with her. Looks like you finally got it right, it's not with me." _

_Oh my god! I'm such an asshole._

_**So I drive home alone**_

_**As I turn out the light**_

_**I'll put his picture down**_

**_And maybe get some sleep tonight_**

* * *

**_Mini Flashback_**

_After I went to talk to Piper I was going to come back to talk to Ally. I owed her our spotlight dance which Dez so graciously took my place for. I came back to talk to her and Ally was slow dancing with other guys so I hadn't had the courage to interrupt her. It was finally the last dance of the night and the end of the prom. I wanted just one dance with my Prom Queen, but that didn't happen. I asked Trish and Dez where Ally was, they looked sad and angered. "She left a few minutes ago."_

_"I wanted to dance with her."_

_"Well, you're too late. Then again, that doesn't really surprise me. That's just how you always are!" Trish said as she glared at me, huffed, and dragged Jace on crutches out to our limo. The ride back in the limo was so awkward, Dez, Carrie, Trish and Jace all looked really tense. I didn't know what the hell I did wrong. Piper was still all over me and I'm a guy so of course I made out with my girlfriend. That's when I remember Trish had snapped after a good five to ten minutes of Piper and I making out. "WILL YOU TWO JUST GET A FUCKING ROOM ALREADY!"_

_I looked at her completely mortified. I stopped kissing Piper immediately. The limo dropped her off at her house but Carrie stayed in the limo with Dez. I got out and walked Piper to her door, kissed her good night. "I love you." She said to me, I didn't say anything back, just smiled at her, turned around and walked back to the limo._

_The next morning I wanted to go check on Ally so I did. I went and found her in her bedroom asleep, next to her bed was a picture of the two of us on her nightstand that she had turned down. Another, on the other side of her bed, shattered on the floor of the two of us. I walk over to the other side of the bed, see there is a ton of glass on her floor. I ran downstairs to get a broom and dustpan to sweep it up, as I finish putting the shards of glass in the garbage can I remember that Ally opened her eyes._

_"Austin? What the hell are you doing here? You should be with your girlfriend. I don't want you here. I don't want to see you or speak to you right now." _

_Tears started rolling down her face, I went to sit on the side of her bed to brush the tears away."Don't touch me Austin! I can wipe my own tears away. Go away I want to be alone."_

_"Ally, I don't understand."_

_"You never will. __Go away! I want to be alone."_

_"Ally, I -" She got up off her bed, started pushing me out of her bedroom door._

_"OUT!" She slammed her bedroom door shut once I was out of it, heard the lock click in place._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

_'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

**_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_**

**Ethan? I start to question myself.**

_NO, YOU FUCKING IDIOT! OPEN YOUR EYES! Think!_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_**He's the time taken up but there's never enough**_

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

_**Drew**__ looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_**The song ends, Jett comes back from the commercial break. I know that Ally's probably still there and I wait to see if she says anything else, but she doesn't. Jett just ends the show and the next song starts to play as we pull up to the church Taylor Swift's** Speak Now._

"Austin, let's go man. We can't keep your guests waiting."

**I get out of the limo, Dez walks with me up the stone chairs and into the beautiful church.** "I'm going to go assist guests to their seats in case the ushers aren't doing their job."

"Thanks man."

"Austin, you're sure you're alright?"

**I nod my head and walk up to the top of the aisle and take my place at the altar.**

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! ;-) Review it up! Tell me your thoughts, how did this make you feel? What do you think is going on in Austin's head right now? Is this wedding even going to happen? Stay tuned to find out! Love y'all! xoxo


	6. Speak Now!

HOLY COW! You guys really loved the last chapter! :) We're already over 30 reviews! Oh my gosh guys! Thank you so much! I won't keep you waiting! Without further ado, the next chapter of Teardrops.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel. I don't own the song lyrics either.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I take my place at the top of the altar as the processional starts. Both Dez and Jace leave my side to go meet their ladies Carrie and Trish in the middle of the aisle.

I watch as they reach the center of the aisle . They will be escorting Trish and Carrie all the way up to the front and to their places at the altar. Jace grabs Trish first, she takes his arm happily at least when she looks at him. When she looks at him you can tell that they are in love, and Jace's face mirrors Trish's as well. However; her face automatically sours when she looks at mime. She's got a pained expression on her face, but only those closest to her would notice. I certainly did. When Trish looks away Jace continues to guide her up the aisle, I see that she looks really anxious like she's feeling trapped like a caged animal in a zoo, and then she has a tight-lined forced smile upon her face when approaching me. The couple finally reaches me at the altar after about a minute or so of walking at a good pace up the aisle, then Trish gives me a pleading look, a look that suggests,

_"Please Austin. Don't go through with marrying Piper."_

Once my brain registers what Trish was trying to express without words... I lock eyes with hers and her eyes are glazed over, she still looks pained but I just give her a blank stare. She stays quiet and just takes her place at the altar.

I turn to face forward again and look to see Dez escorting Carrie down the aisle with her hair in an updo, curls framing each side of her face, and wearing her orange floor length taffeta Maid of Honor dress. She has a huge smile on her face. Well, at least my soon-to-be Sister-in-Law doesn't hate me. Wish I could say the same for my manager who also happens to be one of my best friends. I can feel Trish glaring at me, but choose to ignore it. When Dez and Carrie reach me, he looks at me with the, _"It's not too late." _look on his face.

* * *

_**It's then that I remember exactly what Dez said all those years ago.**_

_"I call bullshit. Bullshit Austin! Stop being afraid of asking for what you want. What are you going to do when you realize Ally's the love of your life and you've already committed yourself to someone else? Get your head out of your fucking ass! No girl is ever going to be Ally."_

* * *

**I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Dez nudges me and the music changes. ****I look up and see Piper coming down the aisle on her father's arm. ****I listen as the organ starts to play the first few notes of **_Here Comes the Bride_**, but very quickly the organ's music is not the music that I hear.**

**What I hear in my mind is bits and pieces of Taylor Swift's song,** _Speak Now. _**The song that was playing just as I was getting out of the limo.**

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

**_Well, no it's definitely not how I pictured my Wedding Day to be. I didn't even want to get married in a traditional church, I wanted something more fun. Not that there's anything wrong with it, it's just not Austin Moon Pop Star's style. It was Piper's idea, not mine. She can be rather difficult to deal with at times, so I concede and just let her have what she wanted._**

_Sacrificing your desires and acting pussy whipped? Well, well fucking B-R-A-V-O Austin!_

**_I scold myself internally at my conscience use of language, in a church of all places. I'm probably going to go to hell for that!_**

_And the organ starts to play_

_A song that sounds like a death march_

**_It does sound like a death march to be honest. I cringe at the thought of it, on the inside of course. Obviously my outward appearance can't be cringing in front of two hundred plus wedding guests._**

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

As I watch Piper continue to make her way down the aisle it's not Piper that I envision coming towards me in the white dress.

What I see is in fact a woman in white. Don't get me wrong but the white dress I think I see is an A-line form fitting lace, with a sweetheart neckline, the sash on the dress was embellished with crystals and in the very center a treble clef instead of a flower like I've heard some brides choose to have. The bride's hair isn't blonde, but instead has long brown curls tumbling down her back. Also, her chocolate colored hair is braided on each side of her face and pulled back highlighting her gorgeous face and the most beautiful brown eyes, not green ones.

It's only when the music stops that I snap out of this trance.

_But I know you wish it was me,_

The woman standing in front of me waiting isn't Ally it's Piper. I blink for a second, see that Piper in her wedding dress looks beautiful. Her hair is curled tightly, but it's not pinned back out of her face. Her gown resembles that of an eclair somewhat, you know that pastry? It's mermaid style with an embellished crystal sash near her waistline with a flower in the center, not the treble clef. Her veil goes just past the bottom of her curls to a little below her shoulders.

Nothing like the dress I envisioned coming towards me, or the woman standing now right in front of me.

_You wish it was me,_

_Don't you?_

I take Piper's hand after her father kisses her on the cheek. We take our places at the altar and face one another. I take both of her hands in mine.

The preacher begins the ceremony, " Dearly beloved we are gathered her today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

I look around in the church in search for any sign of _her_, but _she_ isn't anywhere to be found. Not like the part of the song where Taylor sings,

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be_

She's not the type of woman that would be hiding in the curtains. She wouldn't even dare to show up at all. Why would she be here of all places? This isn't some cliche movie where the officiant says,

_"Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace" _

Ironically, this also happens to be a line in the song playing itself out in my mind. They took that out of the ceremonious wording in the churches years ago when it had started to prove to be an increasing issue. Seeing as people were backing out of marrying the person they had planned to marry and all. At least from what I've heard or any family members weddings that I've attended. Don't quote me on that.

The music running rampant in my mind ceases for the moment. I need to get this out.

"Piper." **I say her name like I would normally, but in a rather serious tone. She looks at me pure happiness crossing her tanned face while appearing to be completely on cloud nine.**

"Yes Austin?" **Her eyes are shining and she's smiling that pretty smile that she has always had.**

"I need to talk to you a moment." **I say with a sense of urgency now seriously evident in my voice as my hands start to feel clammy.**

**She must have noticed my hands are clammy, gives me a puzzling look before uttering the words,** "Um, I don't think this is the right time at our wedding to talk. The preacher is talking right now." **She doesn't say anything else just yet, neither does the preacher.**

_There's the silence, there's my last chance._

**The preacher looks between both Piper and I, when I interject,** "Father can I please have a minute to speak with my fiancee?"

_I stand up with shaking hands_

_All eyes on me_

I'm already standing at the altar, but that's besides the point. The guests and everyone else in the church gasp as they look on, and I watch from my peripheral their eyes dart back and forth between Piper and I in pure and utter confusion.

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you._

"Austin. What are you doing?" **She says as her grip on my hands tightens significantly.**

"Piper. I need to tell you something. I should have told you a long time ago. Ally was my first everything, not you. We were together intimately the night before she left for Europe."

**She brings her hand back and slaps me hard across the face.** "Are you serious? How could you Austin? Why did you even propose to me? _She _doesn't love you Austin, not like I do. You don't even love me, do you?"

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

"Of course I do, but I've realized that I'm not in love with you."

"WHAT! That was almost four years ago and you choose NOW to tell me. Have you lost your mind?!" **The look on her face almost made me take back what I just said. A range of emotions cross her face, anger, disbelief, more anger, upset, near tears and finally pure and utter rage. She blinks trying to process it all. I give her a moment to let everything sink in and continue.**

"I can't marry you, Piper. I'm sorry, but I don't belong with you. I'm in love with Ally. I know this is the worst time to breakup with you."

"You think?! HOW DARE YOU HUMILIATE ME IN FRONT OF OUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY ON WHAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE HAPPIEST DAY OF OUR LIVES! I can't believe any of this is real!"

**She's now full on screaming in a church in front of our wedding guests, rightfully so, but Ally would never ever do this. She's going to end up embarrassing both of us, yet she's the one wailing at the top of her lungs so loudly that it would make Scuttle's voice from The Little Mermaid while squawking ****sound beautiful.**

"I can't commit to you, especially not when she's the love of my life." **The fire in Piper's eyes are hauntingly frightening.**

_Don't let her try to hold you down! You know, you don't want to completely lose your man card here._

**With the encouragement from my conscience I push on to say,** "It's not fair to you or to me. Ultimately our marriage would result in divorce. I'm not going to let you back me into a corner or trap me by tricking me to impregnate you somehow, that's not happening. I'm sorry if this hurts, but I only want to get married once."

**She slaps me again really hard actually even harder this time and it stings.** " You deserve a man that's truly in love with you, will love you til death do you part. Goodbye Piper." **I kiss her on the cheek not letting her respond and the music in my head resumes playing.**

_So, don't say "Yes", run away now,_

**As I hear that line I start sprinting down the aisle. I first run past both sets of our parents, mine stay seated.**

**I think I hear my mother say to my father, **"Oh Mike, I'm so relieved. It looks like we may finally have the daughter we've always wanted. Ally. No one will ever be as special as Ally to Austin."

"Well, dear. He needs to go get Ally back first. So, we'll just have to wait and see if he can. Its been years but I love Ally and I think that they suit each other nicely."

**My parents embrace each other as the rest of the church well Piper's side of the church is in complete chaos.**

** Meanwhile Piper's dad has his fist balled at his side, her mother is flailing her arms around wildly.**

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out and they said speak now_

**As I run down the aisle her father, mother, grandparents, cousins and the rest of her family members and friends yell,**

"STOP HIM!"

"AUSTIN GET BACK HERE!"

Piper's family and friends attempt to stop me. I look to my left and notice that no one on my side of the church is attempting to stop me. Not my parents, Dez, Jace, Trish, Chuck or any of my family members not a single one. They are just sitting in their seats, while Dez, Jace and Trish and still standing and holding people back from trying to reach me.

**Once I reach the doors Dez yells,** "Go get your girl, Austin!"

**Trish screams,** "The Marriott, she's staying at The Marriott!"

**Jace hollers,** "Marry the right woman for you Austin!"

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_

I've reached the main doors to the church and swing them open and head out of the church and into the pouring rain. I just hope that it's not too late.

After all she may not have been around but I didn't even let the preacher say _Speak Now._..

* * *

**A/N: Goal for reviews by the end of this story is 50 total. I seriously worked hard on this chapter for you guys, it's pretty much near perfection. Do you think that review count is possible? I think it's reasonable. How about you?**

**Tell me your favorite parts, I'm even allowing you to quote the story itself if you wish which I don't normally do. :) **

**BE HONEST, HOW MANY OF YOU THOUGHT ALLY WOULD ****COME TO STOP THE WEDDING? **

**Oh, my darling readers come on you know me better than that! Of course there was a twist! ;-) XOXO**


	7. Hanging By A Moment

A/N: Thanks for the reviews darlings! Much appreciated! xoxo Sorry to leave you hanging, but it's what makes the excitement and anticipation worth waiting for.

Also, listen to the song while reading this chapter. I legit cried when writing this chapter, because well you'll see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel. I don't own the song lyrics either.

* * *

**AUSTIN'S POV**

**Previously on Teardrops...**

**_Baby, I didn't say my vows_**

**I've reached the main doors to the front of the church and swing them open and head out of the church and into the pouring rain. I just hope that it's not too late.**

**After all she may not have been around but I didn't even let the preacher say _Speak Now_...**

* * *

Trish told me where Ally was staying, _"She's staying at The Marriott!"_

_The Marriott? Think Austin! How far is that from the church? More importantly...where is it?_

Three long blocks, off of Miami Boulevard. While running I'm not left alone with my thoughts as a song that means a lot to Ally and I starts to play itself out in my head.

_I'm desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started_

_I'm chasing after you_

I'll never forget the first time that we heard it on the radio.

* * *

_Flashback_

_We were sitting in the practice room attempting to write a new song when Ally was extremely tired. The ideas we were coming up with are just so not working. And to be honest, we were both feeling a little off creatively and lacking in inspiration._

_"I'm sorry Austin, nothing we're coming up with is working."_

_"It's okay Ally, I'm having a hard time coming up with a melody for our new song so you're not alone there."_

_"I just rarely lack inspiration creatively." She pauses, "Hey, why don't we listen to the radio? Maybe something will create that spark we need to write a song." The hope in her voice was desperate and yet truly adorable at the same time._

_She turns on the radio, the radio dj announces, "Up next, check out Lifehouse's latest song Hanging By A Moment. This one goes out to you friends that want to be more or couples that are already in love."_

_I watched a blush creep on Ally's face and I'm pretty sure that mine mirrored hers. The song starts and Ally was totally into the song, listening to the lyrics intently. The way that lyrics speak to her because it tells a story that is much deeper._

_The band sounds awesome, the lead singers voice is just edgy enough, raw and masculine._

_While the music plays I watch as Ally sways her hips back and forth to the beat of the music. That is until the chorus starts and she pulls me up with her and out of my trance. _

_"Dance with me, Austin."_

_How could I possibly say no to her!_

_"Okay, but please not The Ally Way."_

_She frowns at me, "But I thought you secretly loved my own dance? We did make a music video out of it. Jean-Paul Paul Jean loved it so much that it was turned into an international dance craze. Don't you remember any of that?"_

_Your dance isn't the only thing I love or should I say person I love. I mutter quietly to myself._

_"What did you say?"_

_"I said I love your dancing." Phew that was close._

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
_

_We start dancing to the chorus and Ally starts jumping around and dancing with the biggest smile on her face. By the time the bridge of the chorus began the second time Ally and I already knew the lyrics. We continue to listen to the song only singing the chorus since that's the only party we've memorized._

_There's nothing else to lose_

_The song ends and we cease dancing and jumping all over the room. __Feeling the adrenaline and happiness that the song made me feel I decided to make a bold move. She's standing still looking at me with a What? look on her beautiful face. I stalk towards her and grab her face with both of my hands and kiss her like I've never kissed her before._

_She pulls away before I am able to kiss her once again, "What was that for? We're not a couple."_

_There's nothing in the world_

_That can change my mind  
_

_I smirk at her, but I'm very genuine at the same time, "Let's just say I'm just hanging by a moment here with you."_

_I go to kiss her again and she puts her finger over my lips, "Uh- uh. No kissy kissy until we've written the song out and finished it."_

_"Work first!" She stands up and bends down to grab her songbook that fell on the floor when we were dancing while I smack her on the ass._

_"Play later?" I say with a smirk on my face, then I get an idea. __"Well then, the only way I could possibly focus is having you sit on my lap on the piano bench."_

_She playfully nudges me, "In your dreams, Austin."_

_"Are you challenging me Ally?" Then I grab her by the waist and pull her onto my lap._

_"Ahhhhh! No fair! You're so much stronger than I am." She pouts at me, I lean into kiss her. "Hmmph." She turns her head and I kiss her on the cheek._

_End Flashback_

* * *

It's a good thing that I run as fast as The Flash although with the heavy downpour even my usual lightning speed running is being slowed down because of it. I wish the rain would let up some, but that's very unlikely. I think that I'm going in the right direction of the hotel but the rain is like a blanket and the visibility is next to none.

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

After what feels like eternity I finally reach the revolving doors leading into the hotel. I'm stuck in the revolving doors going painfully and almost excruciatingly slow. As I run out of breath up to the front desk I can hear the squeaking of my shoes across the nice hotel floor.

"Can you tell me what room Miss Ally Dawson is in please?" **I'm in pretty good shape, but running in a tux in the pouring rain has me out of breath.**

**The woman in the check-in area is typing ferociously on the computer and has yet to look up, but she obviously heard his question.** "I'm sorry sir we can't give-"

**When her mind registers my voice that's when she looks up. **"Austin Moon?! I heard that you were supposed to be getting married today. Wait, aren't you supposed to be getting married today?"

"Would you please keep your voice down? Yes, I am who you think I am. I'm on a mission and I'd rather not get mobbed."

I don't say anything else, just give her the sad puppy eyes hoping that my charm will get her to tell me. She's eyeing me up that's for sure, but since she knows that I am at her hotel looking for Ally..I'm going to have to hope and pray that she's a hopeless romantic and she'll cave and help me out.

_Please, Please, Please. _

"I could get in a lot of trouble for this. Mainly, because Ally's famous and we're supposed to respect their privacy." **She writes something on a piece of paper, slips it across the counter, pushes it towards my hands.**

**I read the hotel hostesses handwriting and it says**, _She's in room 504._

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Good luck, Austin. I hope that Ally takes you back."

**I run away from the front desk and start looking around at my options to get to Ally's floor.**

_Elevator?_

_Stairs?_

I search frantically for the staircase and see that it's not too far away. I run up the five flights of stairs because I need to get to Ally, but also because the likelihood that anyone takes the stairs nowadays is slim to none. I couldn't wait for the elevator either, also taking the stairs I don't have to worry about being bombarded by fans or the paparazzi.

I finally reach the fifth floor after climbing about a hundred stairs to reach it. I swing the door open leading into the hallway of the fifth floor and away from the stairs, want to stop and catch my breath, but I can't I have to find her. I see numbers on the wall, and an arrow that points to the right indicating that rooms 501-506 are in fact towards the right, that is the _right_ direction.

I let my feet carry me the rest of the way and I finally reach her door and knock. Okay, not knock, more like bang on the door.

Now or Never.

* * *

A/N: Yes, it's short but how badly do you want the next chapter? ;-)

This is to hold you guys over until I have the time to type the next one out! I'm insanely tired!

Also, who else cried while reading the lyrics in the chapter and listening to the song?! Just me, that's totally cool!

You know the drill darlings review it up and let's reach our goal of 50! LOVE YOU! XoXO


	8. Heart Beating Like That

**IMPORTANT: The song interspersed throughout will be playing to set the scene. ****LISTEN I REPEAT LISTEN TO THIS SONG WHILE READING IN ORDER TO GET HOW THEY'RE BOTH FEELING! IT TOTALLY SETS THE MOOD TRUST ME!**** You'll see what I mean, but as you read I need you to visualize everything that is happening, so I will be as descriptive as possible.**

**Also, when reading the lyrics even though this is Austin's POV you should be able to tell who the lyrics apply to. **

I LEGIT LOVE YOU GUYS! I'm soooo sorry the last chapter was short, but I'm crazy busy and will make time to write later-ish.

This story will be rounding out in a few chapters. There may be one more and possibly an epilogue, but let me know what you guys want.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel. I don't own the song lyrics either.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

**Last time on Teardrops...**

**I let my feet carry me the rest of the way and I finally reach her door and knock. Okay, not knock, more like bang on the door.**

**Now or Never.**

* * *

As I bang on the door loudly I hear shuffling around on the floor and on the other side. There's music playing but it's certainly not her own.

She opens the door, before I know it there she is standing right in from of me.

_She looks fucking amazing._

I take a minute, okay maybe more than a minute to take in her appearance and thoroughly check her out.

**Whatttt! I have no shame!**

She's wearing the same dress that she wore when we finally got each other after being apart for less than 94 days, but I'm not sure how many and it was actually during my first tour. Her gold sequined style dress resembles that of the 1920's flapper. This one of the maybe handful of dresses that made a last impression, one that I could certainly never forget. The only difference between a flappers dress and Ally's is that there aren't threads dangling at the bottom. She's still wearing her white denim jacket and the same pair of heels she wore back when we were reunited all of those years ago. I remember being elated and I ran to her with a smile instantly lighting up my world and feeling like it was just the two of us when I hug her and spun her around. The dress still fits her in all of the right places, the only noticeable difference is that her chest fills out the dress more. It looks fuller, in the dress there's a tasteful amount of cleavage showing. Needless to say the dress and Ally both made me do a double take especially since her legs look unbelievable and so long and sexy.

She looks at me and blinks like she's just seen a ghost. I look down to see that she has a glass filled with wine in her hand and it looks like shes been crying.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us_

_How we met and the sparks flew instantly_

_And people would say they're the lucky ones_

Neither of us has said a word yet. We just stand there motionless and stare at each other taking everything in. As we speak, I see that her hair is down and she has curls, long chocolate curls cascading down her back.

**_How does she look this good? It's pouring out!_**

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you_

_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat_

_'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

The music is still playing in Ally's suite just loud enough for both of us to hear. Why am I still standing in her doorway and neither of us have said a word?

_We're not speaking _

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you_

_Like it's killing me, Yeah_

Then, Ally's the first to break the silence and the tension stifling the air around us.

"A-Austin? What are you? How did you? I must be seeing things."

**She's already flustered and rambling. I chuckle inwardly to myself,** _"That's my Ally."_

"No Alls, I'm really here." **She flinches the moment she hears me use her nickname. I take her left hand and put it on my face which is dripping from being out in the rain, but her touch makes me feel instantly warm.**

**She looks at me with question filled eyes and downs the rest of her glass of wine. She closes her eyes for the moment, w****hen her mind registers that I am not a figment of her imagination she opens them and says,**

"You're soaking wet!"

Truthfully, I probably look like a drowned rat or even a wet dog.

**She hesitates,** "C-come on in. I'll grab you a towel from the bathroom. You're going to end up getting sickkkkkk._  
_

_Shit, is she drunk?_

"What are you doing here?"

**I walk into her suite, she closes the door and then she goes into the bathroom to grab a towel but also emerges with a fuzzy bathrobe?**

"Um, here youuuuuuuuuuuuu go." **Then she randomly starts singing N*Sync while Taylor's song is still playing in the background.**

_Here we go one more time _

_Everybody's feeling fine _

_Here we go now...Yessss, yesss, yes here we gooooo _

_N*Sync has got the flow_

**She hands me the towel and fuzzy bathrobe and motions me to change out of my soaking wet tux.** "Why don't you go and change out of that tux?"

**She pauses trying to figure it out.**

**I look at her, **"A bathrobe? Ally, how long have you been drinking?"**  
**

**She shrugs, **"Eh, there are two of them. I guess the hotel assumed I would be staying with someone else. Why are you avoiding the subject? Austin, it doesn't matter how longgggg I've been drinking. You're wearing a black tux, white tie and an orange rose boutonniere. So, start talking."

_And you're doing your best to avoid me._

**I avoid any eye contact with her and proceed to look at the carpeted floor in her suite instead.** "Thanks for this. I'm going to change out of my tux and be right back."

I'm in Ally's massive bathroom en-suite right now. She's definitely tipsy. I haven't even told her why I'm here yet. I stare at myself in the large mirror trying to collect my thoughts and figure out what exactly it is that I want to say to her.

_Would you fucking get it together Romeo? This could be your last chance. Do not fuck this up! Or your love story is going to end up looking a lot like a tragedy!_

**_But she's tipsy!_**

_Well don't spend forever figuring out what to say because in case you didn't notice there was a bottle of wine sitting near the television in her suite._

I strip off my soaking wet tux and wring it out over the sink, just decide to leave it in there. I come out of the bathroom to see that the song is still playing. She's sitting on the King-sized bed until she notices my presence, and instantly stands.

"Austin. You were in a tux. If you were in the type of tux that I think you were in then what the fuck are you doing here?"

"A-Ally I can-"

_Try to form a coherent sentence Austin!_

**She gasps,** "OH MY GOD!" **She stumbles as she tries to get up off the bed again and I catch her, but she pulls herself out of my hold.**

_Fuck._

_I don't know what to say since the twist of fate_

_When it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

"Ally." **I tried to get closer to her and she just backs away from me.**

_Next chapter_

"W-Were you supposed to get married today?!"

She blinks rapidly while looking at me in disbelief, searching for answers, answers that she deserves. She starts to pull on and look at the sequins on her dress, trying to pull the bottom of it so it's not as short. Great, I've made her unsure of herself.

_How'd we end up this way?_

_You see me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy_

_And you're doing your best to avoid me_

"Yes, I was." **She looks absolutely horrified, then confusion crosses her face and she looks pissed as all hell.** "I was supposed to get married today. I got to the altar and let Piper walk down the aisle."

"I'm sorry? What? Did you just say-"

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us_

_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here_

_But you held your pride like you should've held me_

**I cut her off,** "When I watched her walk down the aisle towards me.. the only person, the only face and the only person I wanted to see was you."

"What do you mean supposed to?" **She pauses, then it looks like a light-bulb has gone off in her head as she realizes I've said the only person that I wanted to see was her.**

**She blinks repeatedly obviously shaking out the thought of that even being possible let alone plausible."**I don't understand. I haven't seen or spoken to you in almost what four years. We had a clean break. Why on Earth would you choose your wedding day to Piper to come seek me out?"

"I couldn't marry her." **I say attempting to look in her eyes, but she just looks away from me.**

_UGH!_

**She tilts her head to the side,** "You couldn't?"

**I grab both of her arms and force her to look at me.** "No. I broke it off with Piper. I told her that I loved her, but that it wasn't enough for me or for her." **I gulp, hoping that she won't slap me.** " I told her what I'm about to tell you. Ally, you're my soul-mate. I should have never ever let you go."

**She pries my hands off of her and turns her back to me,** "Austin, I can't. I can't let you hurt me again. This is so like you! I was finally starting to completely move on and get over you, now here you are!"

**I wrap my arms around her from behind, pulling her close to me while leaning down to say,** "Don't tell me that you're not still in love with me. I heard your song _ Teardrops On My Guitar _ on the way over to the church. The name you used was Drew. But there never was a guy named Drew was there? You know how I know, it's because I remember the time when I told you that my middle name was Monica. You laughed like most people do, but you weren't mean about it. Do you remember what you asked me?"

"So if you could change your middle name from Monica legally to a boys middle name what would it be?" **I pause,** "We went through a list of boys names or rather you guessed, then I finally told you. Drew."

"You had said, _You mean like Andrew_? In which my response was, "_No, just Drew."_

"Jett listed a ton of guys during that interview, but I'm smart enough to know there are only two real options here. So, am I right? Is the song about Ethan? Or is it about me?"

**She turns her head to look up at me,"**It's not about Ethan. It's about you. Now take your hands off of me!"

**I let got of her and clear my throat**, "Ally, did you ever think about our night after you left me?"

"Of course I did. All the time. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't ever forget you. I cried myself to sleep at night, even with lack of sleep just passed it off as me being homesick."

"You never said that you loved me. We had given ourselves to each other. You were my first-"

**She cuts me off as the teardrops just cascade in a waterfall down her face.** " I didn't think that I had to. You said to just give you one night and I did. It was what you wanted. That's all in the past. Why are we even talking about this? We've been over for years now."

**I move towards her to comfort her, she's refuses to let me do so.**

**"**I don't think that it's over because at least in my heart its always been you."

"YOU'RE LYING! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" **She yells at me while choking on sobs.**

**I walk towards her and put my hands in her hair so I'm as close to her as she'll let me be.**

"Why would I lie about that? You don't think that it killed me being away from you?"

_Her lips looks so kissable._

"Then why didn't you come after me?" **I can see tears starting to well up in her eyes. **

**Damn it!**

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you_

_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat_

_'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

_Oh, a simple complication_

_Miscommunications lead to fallout_

_So many things that I wish you knew_

_So many walls up I can't break through_

"You said you wanted a clean break."

_Oh I'm scared to see the ending_

_Why are we pretending this is nothing?_

_I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how_

_I've never heard silence quite this loud_

"Open your eyes Austin! What I was really saying was I want you! I wanted you to breakup with Piper and fight for me. Instead you stayed with her. God, Austin you almost married her. How is that supposed to make me feel? How am I supposed to believe any of this?"

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

"I have been gone for three almost four years now. You let Piper walk up the aisle for Godsakes! Who does that? Who just leaves like that the person that they committed and gave an engagement ring to with the intention of marriage and backs out literally minutes before their wedding vows? This is insane! And I don't know if you want to hear this, but tough. I got pretty serious with Ethan." **I groan and growl, but she ignores me and continues anyways,** " He actually talked about us getting married. I'm not going to lie because I did consider it. There's no way that you were ever going to come back. Ever. At least in my mind, I still can't even believe that you're here. I wondered what it would be like to be married in general. I wasn't really thinking anything about him talking about marriage, but then when I figured out that he was going to propose to me...He got as far as getting down on one knee when I instantly pulled him up. I didn't let him say anything other than my name. I couldn't say yes to him even if I wanted to."

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

"Why not?"

_This is looking like a contest,_

_Of who can act like they care less,_

_But I liked it better when you were on my side._

"Because, he's not you. I'd rather be a bachelorette the rest of my life than commit to the wrong person. Here I had a guy ready to propose to me and I could only see that with you. I thought it would have been our love story, our engagement story, not mine and Ethan's. That's the difference between us Austin."

**She pauses,** "You were engaged. For whatever fucked up reason you proposed to Piper. You chose Piper instead of me. You gave her the ring. You were actually going to marry Piper. I-I stopped Ethan's proposal when I couldn't even fathom a future with him and I wasn't going to marry him. I only want to get married once."

**As I process everything that Ally's just said I look to see her face contorting in what can only be described as excruciating pain.**

_The battle's in your hands now,_

_But I would lay my armor down_

_If you said you'd rather love than fight._

_So many things that you wished I knew,_

_But the story of us might be ending soon._

**It looked like she was ready to keep going, but I stopped her dead in her tracks, stalk towards her. There's currently way too much space between us both. She gets off of the bed in her suite to stand and I back her up against the wall with one hand on each side of her head and stare into her eyes,** " I need you to listen to me, alright." **She looks down,** "Ally, look at me. Please." **We make eye contact and she's now hysterically crying. I'm sure the fact that shes been drinking isn't helping. "**I have made a ton of mistakes. I know that I don't deserve you. But look at me Baby, I left my own wedding. I love you. I've always been in love with you. You're the one I can even see that with. I know that it took me years to figure this out, but please tell me that it's not too late. We belong together. I think that I at least deserve a chance. I can be everything you want. Just-"

**She cuts me off smirking,** "Just shut up Austin. I think we've done enough talking."

**She looks at me with teardrops falling down her cheeks and her once hysterical sobs begin to cease.** "Oh the hell with it!" **I keep my hands and her pinned against the wall grinding our cores against each other, when before I have even a second to think she grabs me by the back of the neck and kisses me. We haven't kissed in almost four years and it still feels like the first time that I kissed her. Once I have time to react, I attack her lips just as hungrily. This kiss is almost bruising and our lips are definitely swollen, but now that I've had them again there's just no way I can stop kissing her. I pull away for a second so we can catch our breath, whisper into her ear,** "Be mine, Ally. Please. I want you. I need you. I love you." **I raise her leg and pull her a little way away from the wall so I can grab her luscious perfect ass. She moans in appreciation, our lips start working together in an even hotter searing kiss. I bit her lip, she gasps as I slide my tongue inside her mouth and massage it the way I would her hopefully soaking wet entrance.**

"Oh Godddd, please just make me yours Austin. I- I love you more."

**I pull away to say,** "As you wish." **She whimpers at the loss of contact, her cheeks rosy, flushed and I pick her up and she wraps her legs around me so I can move her to...**

* * *

A/N: Who wants SMUT?! ;-) It's coming and I mean that literally and figuratively speaking.

I'm really exhausted but being that I had 12 people review one chapter, I pushed through. To clarify Ally's not wasted and by the end of the chapter her buzz is seriously wearing off. You'll just have to wait to see what I mean. Was this one worth the wait? I hope so, I hope it's not disappointing. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOUR FAVORITE PARTS WERE! :)

Those of you who are reading _Careless Heart,_ don't worry that story will be updated next. I need to type it out, then be anal retentive with revision and when I'm thrilled with the way it is then I will post it. Please be patient! I'm crazy busy this weekend, I'll try to update that by Sunday if I can.


	9. Two is Better Than One

A/N: Some dialogue, the rest is basically all smut. ;-)

This story is coming to a close. One maybe two to three chapters max left. Goal is 100 Reviews overall by the end if we can reach it that would be amazing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel. I don't own the song lyrics either. This is the song of the chapter.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

**Previously on Teardrops..**

"Oh Godddd, please just make me yours Austin. I- I love you more."

I pull away to say, "As you wish." She whimpers at the loss of contact, her cheeks rosy, flushed and I pick her up and she wraps her legs around me so I can move her to...

* * *

The bed.

In the background, the next song on Ally's shuffle starts to play.

**_I remember what you wore on the first day_**

**_You came into my life and I thought, hey_**

**_You know this could be something_**

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

**_You know that it all takes my breath away_**

_And now I'm left with nothing_

"Ally, Ally I need to know how long have you been drinking?" It comes out strangled because she's currently assaulting my neck. I can barely think straight with all the pleasure and sensation being sent straight to my cock.

"What?" She moans against my neck. "I'm in the middle of marking your neck. Can't this wait?"

"Please just tell me." I attack her lips once more with just as much hunger and desire pulsing through me but especially my heart.

She pulls away after I've left her almost completely breathless. She sighs, _Damn it! I've ruined everything. _"Did I just say that out loud?"

**_So maybe it's true_**

**_That I can't live without you_**

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

"I've been drinking for a few hours, but it hasn't been all in one shot. I started sobering up about fifteen minutes ago and then you touched me."

"So, you love me too?" I pant out as she reaches down while I hold her in place and she starts palming at my cock underneath the robe she gave me.

"Yes, Austin. I love you. I'm still in love with you. I've always loved you."

**_I remember every look upon your face_**

**_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_**

**_You make it hard for breathing_**

_'_

It was like music to my ears, the confirmation that I needed to continue on in the pursuit of our heated encounter.

"You're sober? One hundred percent sober." I ask as I have her legs still wrapped around me and we have yet to move, I still have her back up against the wall.

"Look at me, Austin. Yes, and the only thing I want right now is you."

_Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

**_I'm finally now believing_**

Before lying her down on the bed I put her down so she's standing in her dress and heels with her back to me. I start to unzip the back of her dress. My lips ghosting over her skin causing her to shiver. As she moans out my name, "Austinnnnnn!" I kiss every inch of her perfect back and help her shimmy out of her dress while still wearing her heels. "Do you want me to take these off for you?" I point down towards her feet wearing an expensive pair of Louboutin heels. I put my hands back on her because I've missed her skin entirely too much.

_With Piper all it was..was meaningless fooling around. Sure, we came close to having intercourse, but it never happened. The only thing I ever engaged in with her is oral sex_.

"Rockstar? I have to know were you ever intimate with Piper in the way that we were. I mean I think or assume that you were."

I cut her off running one of my fingers over her lips. I softly push her onto the bed, climb on top of her. "No Baby. I've only been with you. Only you."

_That maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

**_And maybe two is better than one_**

**_But there's so much time_**

**_To figure out the rest of my life_**

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought, hey_

_Maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

I give her a deep intense kiss to convey that I do in fact mean that, she pulls away gasping for air. "Seriously?" She sounds shocked and most definitely surprised. I just want my lips on hers and with the loss of the connection of our lips I start to feel anxious. Like she's not really here and I'm not physically here with her and I'm just going to wake up from this dream at any moment. I get off of her and roll onto my side facing her still in the robe, while she's only in her bra, panties and heels. I take her hands into mine so she'll look directly at me.

_Please listen Ally. Please. _

"Baby. I swear and promise you. Maybe a few years ago I thought that I was in 'love' with her, but after spending time thinking and I mean really thinking about it. I was never actually in love with her. It was you that I was in love with." She looks at me her eyes filled with questions and total confusion. "Please, please believe me. I actually never even said those three words to her again after you left. It was always her saying it. As for proposing to her... I guess that the only reason that I did that was because she put up with me. I know that makes me awful, but I thought I was doing the right thing. Alls, I never though you were going to come back to me."

She starts to speak, "Austy, you don't have to-"

"Shhh! Please just listen. I need you to hear everything. I should have never proposed to Piper. I shouldn't have even let her walk down the aisle. I shouldn't have settled for her. I built this vision up in my head of her and thought that I could make myself believe that she was the right one for me. The truth is, Ally she could never even come close to you. What we have is special, our connection is special." I take our interlocked hands and kiss each finger, but pay special attention to her ring finger. "I want to be with you again. Please take me back. I don't want tonight to be another fling where we don't see each other again. Please don't leave. I don't want you to leave. I promise you that we're forever. Just give me that chance."

She has tears streaming down her face, " I don't know what to say..." She pauses and then continues, "You think that we're forever?" As she cries I pull her into my chest. I start rubbing and massaging her back. "You don't have to cry anymore. I'm here and I'm never going to leave you or let you get away again."

She looks up at me and with just one look we start completely undressing each other. She un-ties the front of the robe that I'm wearing. "Mmmmmm it looks like you're already ready to go and completely naked." She starts to push the robe off my shoulders, I decide that it's not quick enough and literally yank it off of myself and throw it onto the floor. I expertly unhook her bra, free her breasts of this contraption, which okay as I look down is unbelievably fucking hot. The bra that I just took off is red lace, with satin and her chest looked absolutely perfect, perfect C's that is. "I'm going to go as slow as possible with you." As I tease and torture her breasts with tender and sweet relentless kisses. "Slow? H-how come?" The sounds of her voice makes my cock jump. I groan as she fists my cock expertly with her hands and hiss at the insane pleasure she's giving me just with her hands on me alone. She then moves her thumb to the tip pressing down lightly, I have to hold myself back, but there's pre-cum seeping out of it as we speak. "I want it to last. That's why." The warmth of her skin starts to send me into overdrive, the feel of her taking the sticky substance and using it as she rubs up, down and completely around my cock, the desire to be inside of her pulsing my body to the point where if I don't get to completion at some point tonight I will have a serious case of blue balls. I kiss the lower area of her chest, run my index finger up and down it eliciting a reaction from her body as she lies on the bed but flexes her body up. I take both breasts in my hands and push them together, cupping them completely, while kissing her chest bone in the center. "Austin please." I take that as my cue to start kissing my way down her abs, when I reach her hip bone pull them off her sexy body with my teeth alone. I place head in between her legs and look up at her, I see raw lust, love and desire all fueling her eyes. That's my Ally, the sober one. I slide a pillow under her backside and resume to put my head down and kiss up and down the inside of her thighs. Lightly circling around her core licking slowly and then gradually start my slowly agonizingly hot assault on her soaking wet pussy while spreading her legs further apart. Her breathing has elevated and she starts moaning like crazy, so I blow inside of her while flicking my tongue back and forth. I hear her strain out, "Please just kiss me." I continue to lick her perfectly sweet juices up lapping them with my tongue. "Oh, un- uh ohhhhh my god." I feel her legs start to shake which I know means that she's close to completion, while holding her legs down I massage them as she cums into my mouth. _God, she's so perfect._ I don't even let her come down from her high, when I wipe my mouth with the back of my arm and kiss her stomach and she pulls me up to her. "It's your turn." She kisses me aggressively and it's so hot, white hot, while I would love to explore hot passionate crazy I mean balls to the walls nuts that's not what I want right now. "Mmm baby slow down." She pulls away, "What do you not want me or something?"

_Not want her? Now that is straight up fucking insane of course I want her._

"Of course I want you. How could you even- You know what no. I'm just going to show you."

I position myself at her entrance and push into her slowly so I don't hurt, just like the first time. "I love you." I push myself into her as deep as possible, as slowly as possible. "I want to show you just how much I love you. You want crazy insane sex later? Fine, I'm all for it, but not our first time in almost four years. You deserve better than that. I deserve better than that." I caress her face and kiss her, start to move slowly in and out of her, "Are you alright? I'm not hurting you."

"I'm okay, it's just well I haven't had sex with anyone other than you." I pull away for a second and open my eyes and stop kissing her to make eye contact with her. She gives me a single look that I needed for confirmation, a look that says it all. I go back to the slow passionate love making as our bodies are now sticky with sweat, I could care less because it's a mixture of her Burberry perfume and the sweat coming off both of our bodies. _I still can't believe that I lasted this long. I'm even impressed with myself. _"I love that you're so tight, it feels amazing with your walls surrounding me. Does that feel good? Tell me what you want." She continues to moan and grunt making some noises I don't think that I've ever heard before but it's incredibly fucking hot. "Austinnnn. Oh God Austin. It's all perfectttttt."

"Allyyyyyyyyy. Oh God, I love hearing you say my name while moaning." I continue to slowly pump in and out of her feeling like we're floating on the lazy river, but we're being anything but lazy. As her body rises and falls in sync with mine I can't even fathom what the fuck I was thinking about marrying anyone that's not her. I continue to kiss her and she bites her lip, watching her bite her lip is close to sending me over the edge. "Cum, again for me baby. I'm so close." I felt her inner walls surrounding me tighten. I feel her come completely undone and soon follow suit splashing the inner walls and coming undone inside her. I watch as we finish a single teardrop fall down her eye. "Baby?"

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking, ooh_

_I can't live without you_

_'Cause baby, two_

_Is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

**_But I figured out with all that's said and done_**

**_Two is better than one_**

**_Two is better than one_**

"That was beautiful Austin. I really could feel your love. You made me feel your love, how much you love me and how much we love each other." She smiles at me and it's a real genuine smile.

"You're amazing. Please don't leave again. Please say you'll stay. I can't lose you again." I lean down to kiss her forehead as she looks up at me and our eyes speak words, feelings that we may not be able to adequately express, but I'll give it a shot anyways.

"It was amazing love. Just promise me that I'll never be the reason for the Teardrops on your Guitar ever again." I pull her into my muscular arms, when pulling out of her and give her a sweet tender kiss on the lips. I get up for a second to pull a sheet over us and just hold her in my arms the way I have in my dreams every night since the day she left me.

* * *

A/N: Sooooo review? Was it good? Hot enough? Yeah I don't know this took me forever because I wanted it to be perfect. I think it is or it comes close. XOXO


	10. All In

A/N: Thanks for the reviews can't believe we're at 70 already! Whoa! Review, review, review for the last chapter coming soon. Pretty please with Pickles on Top :) Only a chapter or so left to go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I wake up this morning in bed with Ally. She's snuggled into my chest as I'm lying on my back and staring at the ceiling. I lean down and let the strawberry scent in her hair wash over me. I really don't want to get out of bed. I want to just lie here with her in my arms, I'd be content like this_ forever_. It then hits me that she's supposed to leave today, go back to Italy. I can only assume that she has a home there or was looking for one before she came to Miami. I can't have that. She belongs here with me, hell if she really wants to go to Italy I'll go with her.

I reach over on the bedside table with my right arm, see that it's about ten o'clock in the morning. Grabbing my phone with about forty percent charge left, I sent a few quick texts to our friends.

_To Trish from Austin:_

_I need you! Now! Meet me at Mini's in ten minutes._

_To Austin from Trish:_

_Ten in the morning? This better be worth it._

At the same time I send Dez a text as well.

_To Dez from Austin:_

_You told me to get my girl! Well, I'm working on it. I need both you and Trish. Ten minutes Mini's._

_To Austin from Dez:_

_If you need me, I'm there. See you soon!_

_Shit, I need to get dressed._

I walk over to grab a piece of stationary, as neatly as possible write Ally a note for when she wakes up and sees that I'm not beside her.

**Good Morning Beautiful,**

**You looked so peaceful and I couldn't wake you. I know that you are supposed to be leaving to go back to Italy, but I want us to talk about it first. I had to run out, but I'll be back in a little while. I'll pick you up something to eat, knowing you Pickles would be the best bet. Please don't be mad, babe. I love you, Alls.**

**Love,**

**Rockstar**

I grab the pair of basketball shorts sliding them up over my legs and throwing the shirt Ally still had of mine on my body as well.

Shoes?

Shit, well they do have those fuzzy sandal looking slippers. I'm sure this would for sure be a sight if the paparazzi sought me out. Reaching the lobby downstairs, I see that there's a cab waiting outside, lucky for me I kept my wallet and everything I needed with me yesterday and grabbed it before quietly closing the door to Ally's suite. I get in the cab and head over to the mall, when I get out after paying the driver I look to see that I have about five minutes before I'm supposed to meet Dez and Trish at Mini's. I pass Mini's after about a minute to see that Dez and Trish, hard to believe I know are already there waiting. They see me, get up from the table that they are sitting at and rush right over.

"Austin, what the hell are you wearing?" Trish asks, I just shrug knowing that I did the best I could and I was lucky I didn't come here in just my boxers.

"Can we go get me some normal clothes before we talk?"

"Yeah, man. This is for sure a sight to see considering I used to dress absurdly. You in a tee-shirt, basketball shorts, fluffy soft looking sandal slippers is well... NOT MANLY." My best friend teases.

I lightly shove him, "Okay, well can we please go to a store, buy me clothes?" I say with urgency in my voice.

Trish takes me by the arm, starts dragging me to the nearest clothing department store with Dez following right behind us. She settles on Lord &amp; Taylor and yells, "Let's go boys!"

Dez and I just follow Trish to the men's section. Shopping, Trish was now definitely in her element, being my manager for many years she knows what sizes I need.

"Can you keep your voice down? I'm trying to keep a low profile."

"Oh, sorry." She starts pulling button downs off the racks and throwing them over my arm. She grabs jeans and throws them on Dez's arm. The other obvious essentials, socks, boxers. "Trish I need shoes too. Dress ones and Sneakers."

"Dress ones?" She looks at me curiously. "Don't you- Never mind."

I gulp, "Yes."

"Go start trying stuff on! I want to get you a ton of clothes and we're dying to know what the hell is going on that was so important for you to wake us up this early."

I groan, but follow her instructions. I come out in five different button downs and settle on a red one. I hand Trish my credit card, tell her to use my credit card to pay for the outfit I have on, stepping out and tossing them over the dressing room door so she can bring them over to the register. She comes back with my card, the clothes I handed over to her including at least another five shirts, a suit, pair of dress pants, a few ties, five pairs of jeans, boxers, socks, the only thing we need to pick out real quick are sneakers and dress shoes. Once I change into my outfit, take the tags off we see that the shoe section isn't that far. I'm barefoot with socks, but I'm sure that the associates have seen stranger things in this store. When we reach the shoe section, I grab a pair of Nike's, and black dress shoes both in my size. I go to the register, pay for them and we leave the store.

* * *

We start to walk over towards Mini's when I stop them,

"Hey guys, Uh. Which one of you drove?"

"I did!" A sense of relief washes over me. _Thank God, Trish didn't drive._

"Why?" They both answer in unison.

"Can we just head to your car and I'll explain when we get there?" I ask Dez feeling rather hopeful that he won't press me for information just yet.

"Ugh, Austin. Will you just tell us!? We've been with you almost an hour now." I can hear Trish getting impatient.

"Just wait, we're almost at the car." Dez presses her into silencing herself for just for a minute longer.

He smirks satisfied, Trish grumbles. "Fine." She waves her hands in the air. As we reach Dez's car he unlocks it, I get in the passenger seat, Trish in the back seat, Dez in the Driver's seat.

"Alright, man. We're now alone in the car and the windows are up. What's going on?"

"Did you go to Ally like we told you to? Did you go to The Marriott?" Trish asks.

"Yes, I did. I went to Ally, I found her. I ran in the pouring rain and convinced a girl at the front desk to give me Ally's room number."

"But their not-"

I cut Trish off, "I know, but anyways. I got the room number and ran up five flights of stairs soaked to the bone. I pounded on Ally's door and she answered with a glass of wine in her hand."

"Shit." Trish said, starting to rub her temples no doubt trying to decide if she should abandon me and comfort Ally if needed. "Was she drunk?"

"No, she was tipsy. I stood there like a fucking idiot at first. She just looked so breathtaking that I couldn't even breathe let alone focus." Dez looks at me with a look of awe knowing how exactly how it feels to love someone that much.

"Did you tell her that you broke off the engagement with Piper? That you left her at the altar?" Dez asked me. "Please tell me that you were honest with her Austin." I look at Dez and then back at Trish.

Trish looks pissed, "Did you fucking break her heart again you asshole? I swear to God Austin if you just walked away from her again. So help me-"

"Whoa, easy there killer- I told her everything. Everything about how I felt, that I shouldn't have ever proposed to Piper let alone let her walk down the aisle."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Trish screams.

"Trish, calm down." Dez chastizes her.

"Calm down?! Austin why the fuck would you tell her that?"

_Ohhhhh she's definitely angry!_

"If you would just listen." She sighs in defeat, " I told her that when Piper was walking up the aisle I didn't see Piper I saw her. I told Ally that I've always been in love with her, it's always been only her."

"Then why the fuck did you propose to Piper? Austin that's supposed to be something special. Something truly intimate and emotionally cementing a couple. That should have been you and Ally. Not you and Piper."

"I know. Did she tell you about Ethan, Trish?"

"That he had a ring, nearly proposed to her and she didn't want to scar him so she stopped him? Yeah, she told me."

Dez looks expectantly at me and then Trish, "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Well, Doof. You're Austin's best friend, knowing Ally if she ever saw Austin again she wanted to tell him herself. It simply wasn't our place." She just says simply.

"Alright, Austin. Now that we're still sitting in the parking lot. Where are we going?"

"A high end jeweler, about fifteen minutes from here. He deals with celebrity clientele, so we won't have any issues with paparazzi. We're actually going to go over to his house. I have the address, Trish I need you to call him and let him know that we're coming and make sure that he doesn't have any other clients with him."

I hand Trish my phone and she dials his number, it only rings three times before the guy is on the other line.

"Hello, Neil Lane. I have Austin Moon with me and our friend Dez you should be expecting us in the next fifteen minutes. Will that be a problem?"

Trish hangs up the phone, "It won't be a problem."

* * *

The drive to Neil's is scenic, the ocean glistening in the sun and the weather is favorable and for once on my side. We finally pull up to Neil's iron gate, he buzzes us in and Dez drives his car up the somewhat long driveway, we park the car. Once parked the three of us head up the stone stairs, and ring the doorbell.

We're greeted by Mr. Lane himself,

"Hello Austin and friends, please come in."

We walk through the front door and he closes it and then leads us to his living room.

" I need to go grab a few cases since I'm unsure of what it is exactly that you need."

With that he leaves and comes back with relatively large rectangular velvet boxes. Trish nudges me, "Austin, what are we doing at Neil Lane's house? Isn't he famous for?"

"FINALLY!" Dez says loudly, "It's about time!"

"Trish?"

"Wait, Dez fill me in."

Mr. Lane cuts in and opens all three boxes revealing their contents. The first box contains necklaces, the next holds earrings, bracelets and the last holds diamond engagement rings. He takes the boxes and places them on the glass coffee table in front of us.

"So, Austin. What exactly is it that you're here for?"

"I'm here to purchase an engagement ring for my girl."

Trish's jaw drops, "So, if you're here to pick out an engagement ring then why are Dez and I here? Considering everything that happened yesterday.."

I look at her, "You're here because I want you to be a part of this experience. I want you both to help me choose the perfect ring for Ally."

"Is it too soon?" She asks, "I mean, you better not screw this up Austin. Ally won't be able to come back from this if you leave her standing there."

"I've never been more sure about anyone in my life Trish. I'm meant to be with Ally."

Dez who was sitting in the chair across from me and next to Trish nudges her, they both get up to come sit next to me on the couch.

"I support you buddy, so let's do this. Let's pick out the perfect ring."

"I'm going to trust you, so I'll help. Mr. Lane please start showing us the rings that you have."

"So, tell me about your girl Austin. So, I can better assist you in choosing the right ring for her."

"She's stunning, absolutely stunning. She's the type of person who wears her heart on her sleeve. She's selfless. She cares more about others and the compassion that she shows other people is remarkable. She's incredibly talented, intelligent, sweet and I could go on forever."

Neil just smiles, the first ring he pulled out and held up for us to look at was pretty, a decent sized emerald cut, but it had a plain band and that was just not happening. I think he could tell because I made a face. That was definitely not Ally's style. The next one was a round, it was big, had pretty diamond clusters on each side, but it would have been more suitable for the old Ally. I saw him looking at me curiously, did I like it yeah? I looked to Dez and Trish and it seems like they were thinking that they weren't sold quite yet either.

My Ally, she's a pop star and a huge success. She needs something that screams amazing, confident, beautiful, she needs something different.

We looked at a few others in different shapes and sizes.

The last caught my attention. I took one look at it and I could see it physically on Ally's hand, it was beautiful, perfect, just like her.

Mr. Lane holds it up for myself, Dez and Trish to look at carefully, giving us all the specifics: carat, cut, clarity, etc.

Trish's eyes start to water, I look at Dez and he's swallowing to keep it together.

"I'll take this one!"

Mr. Lane takes the ring and puts it in a really nice velvet box, I hand him my credit card. I don't care how much this ring costs, I can afford it without any trouble and Ally's absolutely worth it.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Now, while this may seem absolutely flipping crazy it's not. Dez: "When you're in love you'll know." from Cupids and Cuties when he was Dr. Cupid.

You'll find out why in the next chapter. ;)

REVIEW IT UP! XOXO


	11. Unbelievable View

**Whoa guys! So close to 100! Can we reach it? **I know that it has been a while since I've updated this one, I'm sorry. I needed to focus on getting to the good stuff in Careless Heart. I want to give you quality and not something that my heart wasn't put into, I assure you that this chapter is quality.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel. I don't own the song lyrics either.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Once I had Ally's ring I thanked Neil, then Dez, drove Trish and I back to the mall.

"We need a game plan. You can't let Ally get on that plane back to Italy." Dez says. I look back and forth from one to the other. Little did they know that I was already formulating a plan in my head on the way back here.

"Alright Trish. I need you to go shopping with Ally. Tell her that I'm bringing her out for a really nice dinner to make up for lost time. I'm only going to need a few hours to get everything in place."

"Taking Ally shopping? That won't be a challenge. We both love shopping."

"You have a plan, bud?" Dez inquires with a smirk on his face.

"Absolutely. I bet that you guys will love it, but you won't know about it until after Ally does."

"Trish, I need Ally ready by five o'clock." I say to her with a sense of urgency in my voice.

"I can definitely manage that Austin." She smiles at me brightly. "It's about time."

Dez pulls up to the mall and I get out of it. "Trish, go to The Marriott and pick Ally up."

"Dez come with me. We have some calls to make." I get into my car and Dez gets in his and he follows me back to his house. When we reach the house we make a few calls and everything is set.

"Do you want to come with me to my house? I need to go get ready and I'm kind of -"

I don't even get to finish my sentence because Dez read my mind.

"Sure, man I'll come with you. Aren't you worried Piper will be there?"

Truthfully, I am. I know that there's a possibility. I just don't want to have to deal with the awkwardness of it all if she is there.

"No, I'm pretty sure she grabbed all her stuff and left."

* * *

_Please don't let her be here._

We arrive at my place and once I unlock and open the doors I don't see any sign of Piper. We walk up the steps leading to my current home and Dez decides to open up the rest of the discussion.

"You're not going to live here in this townhouse with Ally are you?"

I'm not really offended by his comment because it's Dez and it sounded like a real question that he wanted an answer to. "No Way! Once this goes down everything else is going to follow shortly after."

"Good. That's what I was hoping for. Starting off your life in the place that you shared with Piper... I can assure you will not go well. Ally would feel out of place, oh and you're absolutely getting rid of that bed and mattress."

"Dez, I get it."

I repeat the mantra of _Please do not be here_ and when I open the front door. I let out a huge sigh of relief as I look around and there is not a trace of her.

_THANK GOD!_

I walk into my bedroom and see that all of the pictures of us are broken and in the garbage can, but I could care less. She's not my true love, should I feel bad? Maybe, but when she finds someone to love her the way that I love Ally she might feel differently. I'm not counting on it, not that I ever plan to speak to her again but maybe one day she'll realize it was for the best.

She took everything with her except for her engagement ring and left me a note on my pillow.

_Austin, _

_This is pretty self-explanatory but I don't want it. I don't want this reminder. I've taken all of my stuff and while I could have trashed our place..I didn't. Goodbye._

_-Piper_

Once I finish reading the note, I grab a lighter and walk over to the kitchen sink, set the note on fire to burn it. Dez just looks at me. "Bro, I'm not even going to ask what that note said. Or what you're going to do about this?"

He picks up Piper's engagement ring that was a one and a half carat marquis cut with a simple band.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with this Dez? I don't want it."

"Sell it."

"I can't hold onto this. You hold onto this for me...At least for a little while. Hell, you could even sell it and keep the money. I don't care what you do with it. I don't need it."

"Sure. I'll take it off your hands."

I walk to my closet and pull out a sharp looking tailored navy suit, white shirt and red tie. "Are you nervous?" My best friend asks me. "No Dez. This...with Ally. It's right. I just know in my heart that it's right."

"Ah, so I see you have listened to my wisdom over the years. When you're in love you'll know."

"Yes."

I spent the next hour or so getting ready and talking to Dez. I neglected to mention that last year Dez and Carrie got engaged..Well, now you guys know. "Are you sure that you don't need to be home right now with Carrie? She is Piper's sister after all."

"No, man. I'm right where I need to be right now. Carrie knows that I love her. Besides she's probably with Piper. As my best friend you come first. Piper isn't my sister-in-law yet so my loyalty lies with you..it always has. Don't give Piper another thought." He pauses. I respond with, "I wasn't planning on it. Honestly, she should have never happened to begin with." He smiles an all knowing Love Whisperer smile and gives me a firm shoulder slap. "So, are you ready to go get your girl?"

"I'm beyond ready. Its always been Ally, Dez. I've loved her this entire time. Thanks for all of your help, support and understanding why I couldn't marry Piper."

As I look at my best friend I see pure elation and he's even tearing up.

"How could I not support true love?" Dez and I give each other firm bro hugs along with _I love you, man_ and he wished me luck and that we would see him later.

* * *

_Flashback_

_We had just gone to get ice cream, started walking back towards my parents house. On the way though, we stopped at a park. The park was so nice. Ally and I went to go enjoy our ice cream and sit underneath a willow tree. A tree that has cascading branches filled with greenery and that I now know symbolizes our deepest inner emotions and our hearts desires.__  
_

_"Hey, Ally?" I say as we sit down on the grass, I press my back against the trunk of the tree. I__ leave my legs open for her to sit in between them._

_"Yeah, Austin?" She sits down in her plum colored sun dress and presses her back into my chest. I put my arm around her stomach so she's secure. Yeah, I'm doing it for her safety right?_

_No. I just want to feel close to her. I love feeling close to her and the warmth that spreads through me whenever we're this close._

_While she's indulging in her cone of Fruity Mint Swirl a thought comes into my mind."I know that we're young, but you're my best friend. My dad told me that my mom is his best friend and that's why he married her. Does that mean that we'll get married someday?" I say as I lick my own cone of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough._

_She turns her head to look at me and blushes, "Well, I guess only time will tell. You're my best friend too, Austin."_

_"Do you think that you could ever see me that way? You know, in a romantic sense?" _

_"Well, you are very handsome. So, yeah. I just don't want to lose our friendship. You're way too important to me."_

_"You're beautiful, Alls. I feel the same way." I kiss the top of her head._

_"Okay, so if I asked you to marry me you wouldn't say no?"_

_She giggles, "Well, this depends on a lot of things. Like, if we're with other people. If I'm already married or engaged to someone else. If you were to get engaged to someone else that isn't me. If we're even on the same side of the world._

_I cut her off, "You're rambling."_

_"Whatttttttttt!" I give her a look, "Ooops. I mean sorry."_

_"I think that I could easily fall in love with you, Ally."_

_"Then to answer your question..If we're in love if and whenever you asked me.. then I would probably say 'Yes'._

_She gives me a kiss on the cheek and I feel my cheeks heat up. We stand up and I pick her up spinning her around as she giggles uncontrollably. Ally's laughter makes my heart go crazy._

_"Come on, Austy. Please don't drop me."_

_"Now, why on earth would I ever risk dropping and hurting the future Mrs. Austin Moon."_

_ I smirk looking up and her with her hair falling over our faces and covering them in a blanket. __She playfully hits me on the shoulder and doesn't say another word. I sulk but put her down on her own two feet._

_End Flashback_

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I hop in my sleek black Mercedes S class and drive back to The Marriott. The trip is brief and before I know it I've arrived. I walk through the glass doors of the hotel and to my right is the same hotel concierge that assisted me yesterday and she smiles at me. I walk to the elevators and take it up to the fifth floor and after walking down the hall, I'm right in front of Ally's room 504. I knock on the door and hear Trish and Ally's voices on the other side of it.

"Ally, just let me put on the finishing touches of your makeup."

I knock just once more in case they didn't hear me. "Coming!" It sounds like Trish's voice on the other side, my suspicions are confirmed once the door is opened revealing her.

"Allycakes! Austin's here." I walk through the doorway and into the room trying to keep my mind from wandering to the events of last night with the stunning brunette. I look at the front end of the bed and see that Ally's entire suitcase is packed and zipped.

_She's not leaving yet right? I can still change her mind._

Ally then stands from her once seated position on the bed and starts to put her earrings in. I walk over to her side. "Here, let me help you." She hands me the earrings and I put them in for her. She then sits on the bred again to slide on her silver and black open toed sequined heels. "My flight leaves at nine o'clock. I need to check out of here in a few hours. So, this will be our last dinner together."

**Whattttt! Oh No it's not!**

_Don't get discouraged Austin._

**Well, this isn't exactly going how I planned it so far.**

Once Ally stands up it's then that I really take in her appearance. She's wearing a red ruched floor-length dress, sweetheart halter style neckline with crystal beading just underneath her bust line. I check my watch and see that it's 4:45 p.m. "Baby you look beautiful." I tell her as I kiss the side of her neck, nuzzle my face into it. "So beautiful." I can feel Ally start to blush and continue to whisper all of the things I want to do to her in her ear. Trish clears her throat to regain our attention. "Well, I better get going. Call me when you get to Italy. I love you, Allycakes."

"Thanks for everything Trishykins. I will, love you too." Trish hugs Ally tightly as if she's really going to be leaving in a few hours and has no idea when she will see Ally next. She hugs me next and kisses me on the cheek. "I really hope that everything goes perfect for the both of you."

"I'll take care of her and I hope it does too." Trish walks out the door.

"Are you ready to go? Our reservations are at five o'clock." She nods and I grab her hand and we instantly interlock our fingers. Before we exit the hotel room she grabs her clutch and passport. "I need to check out of here around seven o'clock or so."

We walk outside to my car, I open and close the door for her. "Don't worry that won't be a problem. I really wish that you weren't leaving."

Once I'm in the drivers seat she says,"Austin. Miami is the place that I grew up, but now I want adventure. Miami isn't really my home anymore. I want to jet set around the world and live abroad."

"I understand."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

After about fifteen minutes we reach our destination.

* * *

I pull my car over near the landing strip and park it. We get out of the car and I lock it. "Austin, is that?"

"It sure is, Ally."

"I thought that we're going to dinner."

"We are just not right this very minute. In a little while though, I promise."

I scoop her up in my arms and carry her over to the helicopter where our pilot is waiting for us. "You get in first Baby." I help her into the helicopter and verify with the pilot that everything is in order. He tells me that it is and the three of us are finally in it. Once I'm in I take the opportunity to buckle Ally into her harness and then buckle myself in as well.

The pilot flicks a few switches and then after a minute or so we're in the air. I hand Ally her headset with the speakers and microphone on it. "We're taking a sunset helicopter tour."

She squeals in delight and once we're in the air we take in the beauty of what's below us. Through the speakers of our headset I press a button and a song starts to play, Ally's favorite artist.

_You Are In Love: Taylor Swift_

_Time moved too fast_  
_You played it back_  
**_Buttons on a coat_**  
**_Light-hearted joke_**  
_No proof not much_  
_But you saw enough_

_It reminds me of all the memories that Ally and I share together. Like the time Ally helped me plan a date for yet another girl. We had set the lighting and dimmed the lights to _

_The light reflects_  
_The chain on your neck_  
_He says look up_  
_And your shoulders brush_  
_No proof, one touch_  
_You felt enough_

**_You can hear it in the silence, silence_**  
**_You can feel it on the way home, way home_**  
**_You can see it with the lights out, lights out_**  
**_You're in love, true love_**  
**_You are in love_**

_And for once you let go_  
_Of your fears and your ghosts_

_One step, not much, but it said enough_

_I let go of Piper and Ally let go of Ethan. Now, I just need her to let go of her fears of us not working out so she can be mine forever._

_You kissed on sidewalks_  
_You fight and you talk_

_Takes me back to our fight all those years ago at school and I kissed her on the sidewalk._

_One night he wakes, strange look on his face_  
_Pauses, then says, **you're my best friend**_

_I remember one night I had fallen asleep at the piano in the practice room and woke up with my arm around Ally's petite frame. I felt weird for a second but comfortable at the same time and then decided to shake her out of her sleep. "Austin? What's wrong? Do you want to finish our song?"_

_"No."_

_"Ally." She sat up a little straighter. "Mmm yeah Austin?"_

_"You're my best friend."_

**_And you knew what it was, he is in love_**

_And why I've spent my whole life trying to put it into words_

**_You're in love, true love_**  
_You're in love_

The song ends and I say to her. "You're beautiful." I take my hand and lightly caress her cheeks.

_This is it._

"Alls, the last time we were in a helicopter my dream of playing Times Square on New Years Eve was about to come true. That dream came true because of you, because of your sheer talent as a songwriter. I should have known then just how much I loved you and wanted you by my side, but I was a fool. I was not brave enough to tell you that I wanted to be with you. We have spent way too much time apart. I know that this is going to sound crazy, but hear me out."

She gives me a warm look and places both of her hands over mine and it's enough to keep me pushing forward.

"Ally, I'm so in love with you. SO much so that you're all that I ever think about. I realize that we haven't been together that long, honestly I don't care. I know my heart. My heart that beats for and because of you. Our best friend once told us, "When you're in love you'll know." Well I can tell you for sure that I do."

There are tears streaming down her face.

"You are the most beautiful, kind, talented and caring person that I have ever known. I was foolish to think that anyone could ever come close to you. You're my soul-mate, I mean that more than you could possibly know.

My gorgeous girlfriend looked up at me through her wet eyelashes. "Oh Austin."

"I know that this is sudden, perhaps even crazy but I don't want to waste anymore time than we already have. I love you. It's always been Only you truly you in my heart. I don't want to live another day without you.

You are my the absolute love of my life and so much more... I need you to look down and onto the shoreline."

As we look down as we fly over the ocean on the sand with red and yellow rose petals is "Austin &amp; Ally Moon Forever?" There's also a romantic dinner set up for the two of us as well. Ally looks at me in total awe but still unsure of what exactly is happening. I take the opportunity to pull the velvet box out of my pocket, pop open the lid revealing Ally's Neil Lane engagement ring.

I sing to her and into my headset Capella.

_I, own this dream_  
_'Cause I've got you with me_  
_There's no way I can make it without you_  
_Do it without you_  
_Be here without you_

"I want to spend the rest of our lives making our dreams come true you please be my wife? Marry Me, Ally. There's nothing I want more than for you to become Mrs. Austin Moon."

"Is this really happening?" She asks me tears in her eyes that I hope are of happiness. I take her ring out of the ring box and place a gentle kiss on her left ring finger. "Does that answer your question?"

"I-I-I can't believe this is happening. Is this for real? Are you for real? I mean is this really for real?"

I chuckle lightly and kiss her cheek, "I assure you that this is actually happening. Alls, will you be Mrs. Ally Moon? Will you be my wife?"

Once the shock subsides I finally get a "OMG! OMG! I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING? YES, OH MY GOD YES AUSTIN!"

I show Ally her ring before sliding it on her finger. "Austin, it's stunning. I mean-"

I cut her off, "It's the perfect fit."

"How did you?"

"I had Trish give me your ring size."

We each take our hands and turn in our seats to put our hands on each others faces. I can't wait another second to kiss her. This kiss is fueled entirely by love, true love, passion, insane passion, and happiness. When we pull away I put Ally's hand on my chest and she puts my hand on hers. "You got my heart beating like that." We both say in unison and Ally starts to giggle. She's absolutely glowing right now.

"Hey baby, wave to the camera for me." I point to the dashboard that had the discreet looking video camera on it. "We're? You recorded the proposal?"

"I did."

She puts her forehead against mine waving her left hand in front of the camera. "We're going to get married." She says quietly against my lips but very content and I can hear the blissful tone in her voice. "You're going to be my husband."

"Yes Baby. Your husband and the father of our children whenever we're ready. Listen, I know that you want to go back to Italy. The only way you're going is if we're going together. So what do you say we find our next chapter in Europe? I don't care where we go, because my home and my heart is wherever you are."

"You really mean that, Austy?" I nod my head and kiss her left hand. "I love you fiance."

"I love you too fiancee."

I bought Ally a three carat pear shaped diamond center stone engagement ring with round diamonds all around the rest of her band. When I saw this ring, I was blown away by how perfect it is. I chose this ring because I wanted to take this right-side up teardrop style cut ring and turn it into something positive. The teardrop represents the sadness that we've felt while we were apart, it represents her song..the one that she wrote about me, it represents that I don't ever want her to feel unwanted by me ever again. I will spend the rest of my life loving this woman more than she could possibly ever handle. I will never want another woman or love another woman the way that I love her. I realize that now.

"How soon do you want to get married?"

"How about a few months from now? I don't want to waste another second of us not being together. I also am realistic and won't push for a crazy soon wedding."

"Promise me when you look at your engagement ring you'll see the right-side up teardrop as a positive thing."

"Promise. I have an idea as to where I want to get married too. I'm so excited and I can't wait to jet set around the world with my soon-to-be husband."

I pull Ally in for one last kiss before landing on the beach where we're going to have our romantic dinner and celebrate our engagement.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me your favorite parts in this chapter. Was it worth the wait? Do you guys want an epilogue and/or SMUT? :) I can give it if you want. Majority rules. I hope that you all have a ton of feels now. XOXO


	12. Life: 20 Years Later

**A/N: So, its been a while since I've updated. I'm sorry but I've been crazy busy and have family issues that needed tending to. Anyways, so here's what I promised with Smut. XOXO**

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel. I don't own the song lyrics either.

* * *

**Epilogue - 20 YEARS LATER**

**Austin's POV**

Twenty years married to the love of my life Mrs. Ally Moon! I mean that's incredible. How many people who meet as young as we did and find their way back to each other actually make it? I'll tell you. Maybe ten to twenty percent of those married under the age of twenty-five's marriages actually last. I was so stupid to think that Piper was ever going to be able to fill the void in my heart that Ally left when she went to Italy for the first time. When she left right after our high school graduation. I was a complete mess. I drowned myself in Piper and spending time with her thinking that it would make me forget just how insanely I was in love with Ally. It's funny how much more we reflect on the choices we made when we're younger and what brings us back to the present. In fact, it was twenty years ago today that I proposed to her. When we landed the helicopter she tackled me into the sand. We ate our romantic dinner after eating each other first and making love endlessly in the moonlight.

Remember how I promised Ally that we would jet set around the world? Since then I've made good on my word. Our lives have been filled with so much adventure and excitement since our engagement. We've traveled to Paris. Monaco. Germany. Greece. Sweden. Thailand. Turks and Caicos just to name a few. We've had the time of our lives just embracing every single moment spent with each other. In fact, we were living out of our suitcases for a few years before Ally got pregnant with Anthony and Annabella.

Of course, we bought a beachfront property on the Amalfi Coast where we still live today.

We've told both Anthony and Annabella that story about how I almost married the wrong girl, but how I spoke up when the preacher said_Speak Now._ Our children were really unhappy with me when we told them about the mistake that nearly ruined our lives, but they don't dwell on it.

Annabella and Anthony said something to the effect of...

_"We understand Dad, you thought Mom was going to marry Ethan. We still don't like that you ever proposed to Piper when even Aunt Trish has told us that it should have been a question you only asked Mom. What matters is that you're no longer the reason for any teardrops You thought she would never come back to you."_

Believe it or not we just told them that story a year or so ago. Our family: myself, Ally, Annabella and Anthony all think of Piper as just a bad dream one that you wish had never happened. She was more of a nightmare in all actuality. A nightmare that I forgot about the moment I left her at the altar and my decision to not spend the rest of eternity married to her was reaffirmed by her bitter note and lack of character when I returned to our condo to get my things that I read and burned it.

We also told them that Ally's song _Teardrops on My Guitar _that she wrote about me went platinum that knew that her daddy always wanted the middle name Drew and that he had legally gotten rid of Monica. She giggled when we told her that her daddy used to have a feminine middle name. After I proposed to Ally we made it known to the public instantly and the reception she got from our fans was incredible. We had thought that we were going to get a lot of backlash, but it all came down to our fans knowing that Ally and I belong together. I hadn't released an album since Ally went to Italy with Ethan so the fans were begging me to put out another record which I did. I wrote Ally a song, recorded it without her knowing and then surprised her when she heard it on the radio.

_Everything I see don't compare with you_  
_Paris, Monaco and Vegas,_  
_I'd rather stay with you_  
_If I had to choose_  
_Baby you're the greatest,_  
_And I got everything to lose,_  
_And I just want to be with you_  
_And I can't ever get enough!_

**_But I still won't find a place,_**  
**_As beautiful as you girl!_**  
**_And really who's got time to waste?_**  
**_I can't even see a future,_**  
**_Without you in it, the colors start to fade,_**  
_Any way I'm gonna lose you,_  
**_And nobody in the world could ever take your place!_**  
**You're the kind I can't replace!**  
**And I can't ever get enough!**

_Baby, I'd give it all, up, I'd give it all up,_  
_If I can't be with you!_

_The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue,_  
_If I can't be with you!_

We had our wedding the year Ally's album titled Love Endures Pain went platinum and about three months later after my proposal. We didn't want to wait we had already spent far too much time apart. It was very intimate with only our family and closest friends. We had to set the date and fly all of our family and friends out here for the ceremony and reception.

Trish was the Maid of Honor, Dez of course was my best man their speeches were both the perfect combination of heartfelt and humorous. Trish had mentioned how gorgeous Ally looked on our wedding day and seeing her at her worst referencing the time she turned Ally's teeth green accidentally. Dez well he said how he was the one who really pushed us together and that The Love Whisperer turned out to be a real matchmaker.

Ally's hair was down and tumbling to mid back. She had a 3 inch crystal butterfly in her hair, her makeup wasn't over done but she had a pop of red lipstick. Her dress was the one I pictured the day I almost married the wrong girl. A-line form fitting lace wedding dress, with a sweetheart neckline, the sash on the dress was embellished with crystals and in the very center a treble clef. Also, her chocolate colored hair is braided on each side of her face and pulled back highlighting her gorgeous face and the most beautiful brown eyes. Stunning. My wife looked absolutely breathtakingly stunning. I actually almost tripped when Lester handed her over to me. We got married at the edge of a cliff overlooking the water. The reason we chose a cliff was because it reminded us of the time we took a plunge and bungee jumped off of the bridge.

* * *

You might be wondering if we ever ended up living back in Miami?

Nope.

We're living in the gorgeous Italy. We even got married here. I love how much more relaxed our life is in Europe. Sure, we fight like a married couple but you see that's what we are. A married couple with two teenagers. Anthony looks like a teen version of myself with super short hair and Annabella looks like Ally, but she's a few inches taller than her. My daughter is my princess.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Princess."

"Joe asked me to go on a date with him and he wants to take me on the back of his

"I haven't met him yet and you will not be going out with a guy that I haven't met yet."

"But Dad, come on you know you can trust me."

"Any boy that wants to go out with my daughter is going to get the third degree."

"Ugh, why is Anthony allowed to be serious with Juliana but I can't go on a stupid date?"

"Hmm. Well, I don't have an answer for that."

Ally interjects, "Sweetheart, your daddy is just looking out for you. Now, as for why it's okay that Anthony is serious with Juliana...they have been best friends since they were five. It was a friendship that grew into love.. like your father and I."

"We weren't five years old when we met Ally." She rolls her eyes, Oh, I'm going to give it to her good if she keeps that up.

"I want to be in LOVE." I watch Annabella's soft curly hair bounce as her chest heaved in a daydreaming sort of manner.

"You need to meet a boy that's worthy of you."

"I think I already have."

"Who is she talking about Austy?"

"This boy Joe asked her on a date. I told her that I have to meet him first."

"She's almost eighteen, you need to let up a bit hun."

"I did let up. I said she couldn't date until she was 25. Now, come over here." She looked skeptical, but came towards me anyways with a bag of flour in her hands. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into me, the next thing I know she falls right on top of me but with her back to me. "Wow, smooth one Dad. You pulled Mom into you and you both lost your balance." She smirks at both Ally and I. That smirk, she's got my smirk. "Oh, would you look at that! Joe's here. I can hear his vespa and while you are both covered in flour I will not allow you to embarrass me. Go take a shower."

"Annabella Moon! Where do you think-"

"And she's gone!"

Just then Anthony came into the house with Juliana. "Mom! Dad! Annabella just got on the back of a vespa with some guy that I don't even recognize. Who on earth is he?"

He comes into the kitchen where Ally and I are. We still are lying on the stone floor. "Why are you covered in flour?" Juliana giggles at our being covered in flour, "Would you leave your parents alone Tony? Although I am curious as to how this happened." She motions between the two of us. "Well, you see Mr. Moon here and I were discussing our disagreement in meeting Annabella's latest love interest. I may have gotten sarcastic with him and I was going to bake you see and he pulled me into him and twenty years ago we would have been able to catch ourselves."

"I still caught you, just like I stole your heart."

"Well, you really should go get cleaned up. Jul's and I will go into town to find Annabella and this Joe character."

"Great." We said goodbye to my son and his girlfriend and let him go keep an eye on his twin sister.

* * *

"Anthony is right. We really should go get cleaned up." Ally stood up first. She's still in the best shape of her life honestly. She eats healthy and she loves to walk and of course read as well. For our one year wedding anniversary. I put a library in our home with all of her favorite books. I remember that she squealed into delight and we had sex on one of the bookcases. I'm not going to lie it was pretty hot.

"Your dress is hugging your body very nicely Love." I pick her up with one arm and bring her into our bedroom. "Austin. We're going to get flour all over our house." Yes, I'm still physically fit and actually I look even better than I did in my twenties.

"Oh. We'll clean that up later." I wink at her, she smiles back at me. She walks towards our balcony, but I pull her back into our bedroom and lead her into our bathroom. "We need to shower and get all of this flour off of us. Here let me help you." I take her hand and drag her into our bathroom, close and lock the door. I reach underneath her dress, "Mrs. Moon. You're not wearing any underwear? You naughty." I bite her neck. "Naughty girl." move my way to her nipple and bite on it causing her to mewl for me. "Mmm yes, I've been very bad and need to be punished." Without any warning I dive under her dress the only part of her that isn't covered in powdery flour and plunge my tongue deep into her slit. "Austin! Oh Godddd Austin. Fuck, that feels." My head is still underneath her dress and there's nothing that turns me on more than listening to my wife moan. Her moaning is like music to my ears. Sex between us has never just been sex. Its always been making love. Ally likes it rough sometimes and I'm more than willing to give it to her. I continue my assault on her pussy while massaging and kneading her inner thighs with my hands and that's the first time she comes undone. "Need you NOW! RIGHT NOW!" She screams and I pull my head out from underneath her dress. That's done it for me. I unzip her dress and pull her out of it immediately, flinging it onto the bathroom floor while at the same time she literally tears my red button down off of my body, yanks my belt out of the belt loop and the metal clangs to the floor, she unzips my pants, yanks my boxers down and takes my member into her mouth. "Oh God, Baby." My gorgeous wife. She's so amazing at giving head and she knows exactly what I like..the speed, the rhythm just everything/ She starts by taking her hand and caressing my cock up and down placing her mouth just over the tip of my penis and assaults the little slit like I do her perfectly manicured pussy. She repeatedly bobs her head up and down peering up at me through her long black lashes. One look into those perfect chocolate eyes and it doesn't take long at all for me to come undone as she starts to deep throat and I feel my cock start to twitch as it hits the back of her throat. She hums and purrs and I release down her throat and she swallows every last drop. I pick her up and decide to put her on the edge of our jacuzzi style tub and we let the water start to run. It doesn't take long to fill the tub, in the meantime I kiss my wife until we're completely out of breath. "Mmmm I can taste myself on you Love. I'm a mixture between salty and sweet?" She nods her head, "Need friction now. Get in tub."

"Ladies first." I help her in and then get in right behind her. "Sit down." She commands as she kisses me deeply, so I sit down in our decently deep and long tub. I pull her down on top of me and start massaging her breasts. "I want you Wifey." She moans loudly very loudly and situates herself and slides my cock into her vagina as she starts to ride me reverse cowgirl style and bounces up and down on my cock over and over again. I bring myself up and meet her thrust for thrust as she continues to fuck me knowing that no one is around and it's just us. As her body rises in and out of the hot water filling our tub I steady her and bring her all the way up so she's nearly no longer on me and slam her back down with so much force her body starts to shake violently. "AUSTIN. Holy. OH God."

"You like that? You like just the bareness of our flesh and my cock pulsing through your pussy?"

"YES!"

"Cum for me baby." Ally's body starts to violently shake as the earth starts to shatter and I can see that this is another intense orgasm. I let her go first and then re-position ourselves so that she is turned around and facing me and I don't even give her a minute before she comes down from her high. I continue to ravage her body littering her body with kisses and marks that only I'm allowed to leave. I slam her back down on my cock and her body hisses in pleasure. "Austin, please. Oh God." I slow down my movements and force her to slow down as she continues to ride me nearly bringing me over the edge. "Wait." I again change positions with us and have it so I'm behind while kneeling against the edge of the tub and hold and massage her clit over and over again while massaging her body. I turn to kiss her with a passion that is fueled entirely by love. "I love you, Ally." I find my release and her release then follows. "I love you, Austin."

I'm fully aware that some couples after twenty years of marriage's sex would become boring and not as exciting, but here's the secret. The best sex is when you're making love. It doesn't matter how often you do it, how often you're brought to O-town. What matters is the quality. When you have insane and incredible passion like Ally and I do, we don't feel the need to fuck like rabbits. When I think about my life and how far I've come and my accomplishments, Ally's accomplishments and everything in general. I'm interrupted in the middle of my thoughts when she taps me on the shoulder. "What are you thinking about Hubby? I can tell that you're thinking about something."

"Our life."

"What about it?"

"Everything. From the point where I royally fucked up and let you go. To the point of that absolute nightmare that almost became a reality. To the births of our children. Our life together as a family and I swear to you my loyal and undying love for you."

"Oh Austin." She lets a tear slip from her eye and I kiss it and wipe it away from her face. She looks up at me and I pull her in for a tender kiss expressing just how much we love each other without actually saying it and I feel our cheeks brighten crimson in color.

I have to say while Ally's well known single may have started as **Teardrops** on her guitar...the only tears she cries at least where I'm involved are happy ones. My life with Ally is more than I could have ever dreamed possible and the truth is, my reality surpasses all of my dreams in ways that many unfortunately may never experience.

* * *

**A/N: ****Now that this is completed I will finish Careless Heart and possibly write that one-shot that one of my loyal readers requested but probably around Christmas. It is very likely that I will no longer be writing any other stories but maybe just for a little while. I need a serious break. I've contemplated deleting all of them but seeing as to how upset and thrown I was when a few of my favorite author's deleted their accounts and stories.. I will NOT do that to you guys. Also, if this epilogue or whatever sucks I'm sorry. I honestly tried and just have a lot going on. If you feel like reviewing cool if not...well it's fine. xo**


End file.
